Together we are a Family
by raysweetie
Summary: This is the third story of the Trio series I hope you enjoy it .
1. Default Chapter

Title: Together We Are A Family   
  
Author: Susan Owens  
  
Rated PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xena and Company  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
Author's Notes: This story takes place six years after The Trio and   
  
Their Uncle. Jett has been working at Cyrene's tavern under a supervised   
  
work-release program. Jace has   
  
returned to his music and Joxer and Adora travel with Xena, Gabrielle,   
  
and Eve.   
  
Part One  
  
The two ponies raced across the open plain. One rider held on for dear   
  
life while the other was whooping her head off. "Eve! Eve! Slow down.   
  
Blue can't keep up with Spirit!"   
  
Eve suddenly turned around and saw that Adora was having trouble   
  
keeping up. She quickly turned Spirit around and raced back to help her   
  
friend. Soon both girls had settled   
  
down into an even trot. "You've really got to learn to keep up, Dorie."   
  
"I try, but you and Spirit are just too fast. I think we better head   
  
back. Papa might be worried."   
  
"Yeah, not to mention Mom. Don't want to get on her bad side today.   
  
Want to race back?"   
  
Adora frowned. "Not really. You always win."   
  
"Hey, I'll even give you a head start! Come on," Eve pleaded.   
  
"Oh, all right," Adora agreed.   
  
Adora had Blue take off and away they went. Eve waited for a few   
  
minutes then took off too. Again they raced across the plain, this time   
  
heading back to their family. Adora saw   
  
the camp first. She made Blue go faster - this time she would win, she   
  
just knew it. Suddenly, Spirit and Eve passed by them. Adora tried her   
  
best, but Blue could not catch   
  
Spirit. Spirit and Eve won the race and Eve climbed off him. "I won! I   
  
won!" she cried, jumping up and down.   
  
Adora came in walking Blue. "Good race, Eve. I'm going to cool Blue   
  
down."   
  
Eve smiled. "Hey, I'll join you." She led Spirit and placed her arm   
  
around Adora. "You ran a great race, Dorie."   
  
"Thanks Eve," Adora replied. "Hmmm. I wonder where Papa, Aunt Xena and   
  
Aunt Gabrielle are at."   
  
"Probably looking for us. I swear my Mom and Aunt Gabby are so   
  
overprotective!"   
  
Adora rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't I know it! My papa is to an extent   
  
but not as much as they are."   
  
"Dorie?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Do you ever wonder why that is? That they're all like that?"   
  
"No. I guess they just love us."   
  
"I guess. But you know, I think we're different."   
  
"What makes you say that, Eve?"   
  
"Well, look at us! I mean, we're a lot smarter than girls our age."   
  
"Yeah, I know I'm smart. I was told I was too smart for school."   
  
"Yeah, you're smart for a six year old, but your fighting skills   
  
stink!"  
  
"I'm not a fighter, Eve. Fighting isn't for me. Someday, I'm going to   
  
be something even better then a warrior."   
  
"And what is that?"   
  
"An artist."   
  
Eve started to answer when she heard Argo and then saw Xena and   
  
Gabrielle coming. "Uh oh! Here comes Mom and Aunt Gabby!"   
  
Adora looked in the direction Eve pointed in and saw them but her Papa   
  
wasn't with them. "I wonder where Papa is?"   
  
"He probably got lost again," Eve said, shaking her head.   
  
Adora nodded and closed her eyes. Her eyebrows drew together in a frown   
  
before she replied in a distant voice, "He's okay. He caught in a tree   
  
branch, but he got loose."   
  
"No way! How could you know something like that?" Eve asked   
  
suspiciously.   
  
Adora opened her eyes and stared at her friend. "I don't know, but it's   
  
the truth."   
  
Eve shook her head. "Whatever you say, Dorie." She rolled her eyes as   
  
she watched Xena and Gabrielle ride into camp. "I think we're in big   
  
trouble."   
  
"So, what else is new?"  
  
Xena leapt down from Argo and ran over to her daughter. "Eve, where   
  
have you been? We were looking all over for you! I've told you never to   
  
leave this camp without me,   
  
Gabrielle or Joxer with you."   
  
"Mom, chill! Dorie and I were racing. We were careful! Nothing   
  
happened," Eve protested.   
  
Xena placed her hands on Eve's arms and looked at her sternly. "That's   
  
not the point! You were told to stay here and you disobeyed."   
  
"Mom, let go! You're hurting me. Nothing happened!"   
  
Adora turned at the sound of her best friend's voice and suddenly Xena   
  
pulled away quickly as if she had been burned. She looked down at her   
  
hands and saw that they were   
  
red and full of blisters, but as she watched, the blisters and the   
  
redness disappeared. She looked over at Adora who was watching the road to   
  
see if Joxer was coming with a frown   
  
on her face.   
  
Adora saw Joxer walking down the road a short time later. "Papa! Papa!"   
  
She raced over to him and Joxer caught her in his arms and placed her   
  
on his shoulders.   
  
"Hey there, Dorie! Now where have you been, young lady?"   
  
"Eve and I were racing, Papa."   
  
"You were told to stay at the camp. Aunt Gabrielle, Aunt Xena and I   
  
were looking all over for you."   
  
"I'm sorry, Papa! We were only having fun."   
  
"I know Dorie, but you and Eve have to learn to listen. So, who won?"   
  
Adora giggled. "Spirit, as always."   
  
Joxer nodded. "Eve's a good rider."   
  
"Yeah. She's better than me in everything."   
  
"Uh, not everything, honey. Eve can't even draw a straight line and   
  
you, my little artist, make the drawings of the most talented artists   
  
around look like hen scratches!"   
  
Adora hugged Joxer's neck. "Oh Papa, I love you! Papa?"   
  
"Yeah, Dorie?"   
  
"Did you get them for me?"   
  
"You mean more drawing scrolls and charcoals?"   
  
"Yes, Papa."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"Can I have them now?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Why not?" Adora's lips pouted out just like her father's.   
  
"Because you're being punished for not listening," Joxer replied.   
  
"Papa, that is SO unfair!" Adora groaned.   
  
"Dorie, if you play with the piper, you have to pay for it."   
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"It means no drawing scrolls or charcoals till I say so."   
  
"Oh Papa, you're so mean!"   
  
Joxer laughed as he took Adora off his shoulders. "You'll get over it.   
  
Now come on and help me with supper." 


	2. Together we are a family 2

Part Two:   
  
Adora's eyes glowed as she glared at her father. "Papa, you know I   
  
don't like to cook! I'm going to be an artist, not a cook."   
  
Joxer smiled at her. "Well, look at it this way. At least if you learn   
  
how to cook, you won't be a starving artist."   
  
"Oh Papa, you're not funny at all! What do you want me to do?"   
  
Joxer bent down and took a quail out of his pack. "Here, you can pluck   
  
this." He handed the dead bird over to her.   
  
Adora took the bird and made a face. "Oh, gross! I mean it: this is the   
  
last time I listen to Eve!" Adora placed the quail on the log and began   
  
ripping the feathers off the carcass.   
  
"Gently, Dorie. You don't want to ruin supper, do you?"   
  
"No, Papa. Sorry, Papa."   
  
Joxer smiled as he took another quail and began to pluck it. Adora   
  
looked up at him. "Papa?"   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"I love you."   
  
Joxer's eyes twinkled. "I love you too Dorie, but you're still being   
  
punished."   
  
Adora sighed. "I know, Papa. I know. I wonder how Aunt Xena punished   
  
Eve."   
  
"That, young lady, is none of our business. Now let's get cracking.   
  
We've got a family to feed."   
  
"Yes, Papa."   
  
********   
  
The young raven-haired girl was angry at her mother. "Mom, that is so   
  
unfair! You can't forbid me to ride Spirit. How am I supposed to get   
  
around?"   
  
Xena spoke firmly to her daughter. "You will ride with me while either   
  
Aunt Gabrielle or I lead Spirit, but you will not ride him until you   
  
learn to listen."   
  
"That is so not fair! I don't deserve this! I am so tired of being told   
  
what I can do and not do!"   
  
"Eve, I know this is hard, but it's for your own good. There're so many   
  
dangerous things out there."   
  
Eve drew her sword. "Mom, you taught me well. I can fight."   
  
Xena voice softened as she spoke to her daughter. "Evie, I know you can   
  
fight, and for your age you do very well. But, there are some things   
  
you're just not old enough to   
  
understand. You have to trust me and know that what we are doing is for   
  
you and Adora's best interests."   
  
Eve's eyes were blazing. "How can I trust you when you don't trust me?"   
  
Eve pulled away and ran from her mother.   
  
"EVE!" Xena started after her but Gabrielle stopped her.   
  
"Let me talk to her, Xena."   
  
Xena rubbed her head. "Okay, Gabrielle. Maybe you can make her   
  
understand..." She sighed. "Gabrielle, do you think I was too hard on her?"   
  
"No, Xena."   
  
"Thanks. I'm going to go and help Joxer fix supper."   
  
"Okay, Xena."   
  
****   
  
Gabrielle found Eve crying as she held onto Spirit's neck. "Hey, Eve.   
  
Can we talk?"   
  
"You've got a mouth, don't you?" Eve knew deep down inside that was not   
  
a nice way to talk to her aunt, but at the moment she just didn't care.   
  
"Yeah, I've got a mouth." Gabrielle sat down on a log nearby and patted   
  
it for Eve to sit. Eve slowly walked over to her, sat down and wiped   
  
her eyes. "Eve, you do know that we   
  
love you."   
  
"I know, Aunt Gabby, but this is so unfair! I love Spirit. He's so   
  
smart and the thought of not riding him is breaking my heart. I know I've   
  
got to be punished, but can't she punish   
  
me some other way? I don't know - take away my favorite doll?"   
  
"You don't have a favorite doll."   
  
"Then I will get one."   
  
Gabrielle laughed in spite of herself. "Eve, it won't be so bad. You're   
  
only being punished until you listen, and for as long as you can't ride   
  
Spirit will be up to you."   
  
Eve nodded. "Well, it's not going to be long! From now on, I'm going to   
  
listen."   
  
"I know, sweetie. Come on. I think I smell supper and I'm famished!"   
  
"Then I better hurry and beat you to supper or you will eat it all!"   
  
Eve laughed as she ran towards the camp.   
  
"Very funny, Eve! Hey, wait up!" Gabrielle called as she raced after   
  
Eve.   
  
Eve and Gabrielle came back and Eve sat down beside Xena. "Mom?"   
  
Xena looked at her daughter. "Yes, Eve?"   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"I know, baby." Nothing more was said as they quietly ate supper. Xena   
  
looked over at Joxer and Adora who were giggling together. She was   
  
worried about what Adora had   
  
done earlier and knew she had to tell Joxer. "Joxer, I need to talk to   
  
you."   
  
Joxer glanced at her and the look in her eyes told him she meant now.   
  
"Sure, Xena." He turned to Adora. "Okay, Dorie. Aunt Gabby's going to   
  
tell you guys a story then off to   
  
bed, all right?"   
  
"Yes, Papa." Adora gave her father a hug and kiss. "Goodnight, Papa. I   
  
love you, Papa."   
  
"Night, sweetie. I love you, too."   
  
Xena watched and after giving Eve and Adora a kiss goodnight and   
  
waiting for Eve to hug Joxer goodnight, she walked away from camp with Joxer   
  
right behind her. She   
  
waited until she was sure they were far enough away. Then, she sat down   
  
on a log and motioned for Joxer to sit next to her. "Joxer, we've got   
  
to talk about Adora."   
  
"What about her?"   
  
"I think she's getting her Godly powers back."   
  
Joxer shook his head. "No! There's no way. She lost her powers when she   
  
was a baby."   
  
Xena placed her hand on his arm. "We were never really sure about that.   
  
I told you that it was a pretty good chance they could come back."   
  
Joxer looked at her. "What makes you think she's getting her powers   
  
back?"  
  
Xena showed him her hands. "See my hands?"  
  
"Yeah. They need a manicure."  
  
"JOXER!" Xena lowered her voice when she realized she was shouting.   
  
"Joxer, this is serious! When I was talking to Eve earlier before you came   
  
back, my hands were burnt   
  
when I put my hands on her arms. They were blistered and red and I   
  
think Adora did it because she was scared for Eve."  
  
"You have no proof that it was Adora!"  
  
"Joxer, I *know* it was Adora."  
  
"So, what are trying to say, Xena - that Dorie could be dangerous?"   
  
Joxer asked, his eyes narrowing.   
  
"Yes, if she's not..."   
  
Joxer suddenly jumped up from the log. "Dorie isn't dangerous! How dare   
  
you say that! Who do you think you are?"   
  
Xena stood up and moved towards Joxer, putting her hands on his   
  
shoulders. "Joxer, calm down! You didn't let me finish. I was going to say yes   
  
if she's not told the truth about   
  
who she is and how to handle her powers."   
  
"What? I'm supposed to tell her everything like the fact I'm her mother   
  
and not her father and that her real father is a God from Gaul. Do you   
  
realize how ridiculous that's going to   
  
sound to her?"   
  
Xena gazed at her long-time friend. "Yes, I think you should," she said   
  
softly.   
  
Joxer shrugged Xena's hands off his shoulders and walked away from her.   
  
"No way, Xena! I won't do that to Dorie!"   
  
"Joxer, you're not being reasonable. If you don't tell her the truth,   
  
I'm not sure what will happen."   
  
"I'll tell you what'll happen, Xena! I'm taking Dorie and we're leaving   
  
in the morning! Dorie's MY daughter, not yours, and she is a normal   
  
little girl!"   
  
Xena folded her arms over her chest. "You would take Adora away from   
  
the only family unit she knows because you're afraid to tell her what she   
  
needs to know?"   
  
Joxer ran his fingers through his hair. Deep down inside he knew Xena   
  
was right. "Xena, how? How do I tell her?" he asked softly, his whole   
  
body sagging forward.   
  
Xena reached out and put a hand on Joxer's shoulder. "I'll help you,   
  
Joxer, and Gabrielle will too. You won't be alone, but she needs to know   
  
the truth. Come on. Let's go back."   
  
Joxer nodded as he followed her back to the camp. 


	3. Together we are a family 3

Part Three:   
  
Gabrielle looked up as her friends entered the camp. She noticed that   
  
Joxer looked very sorrowful, almost like he wasn't even there. She   
  
walked over to him, took his hand and   
  
they walked over to his bedroll. "Come on, Joxer. I think you need some   
  
loving," she murmured in his ear.   
  
Joxer shook his head. "Are the girls asleep?"   
  
Gabrielle looked stung. Joxer had never told her no when it came to   
  
their nightly fun. "Uh, yeah. They've been asleep for an hour. Joxer, are   
  
you all right?"   
  
Joxer looked back at Xena then down at his sleeping daughter. "Yeah,   
  
I'm fine. I just have to do the hardest thing I've ever done in my life   
  
tomorrow."   
  
Gabrielle looked at Xena and she sighed. "I told Joxer he needs to tell   
  
Adora who she really is."   
  
"What do you mean, Xena? Dorie's just a child."   
  
"A child that has powers and she needs to know."   
  
Gabrielle's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying she could be like Hope?"   
  
"I've never said that!" Xena gasped.   
  
"No you didn't, but that's what you are afraid of. Isn't it, Xena?"   
  
Gabrielle's voice was beginning to rise in anger.   
  
Joxer suddenly turned around sharply. "Stop it now! I'll tell Dorie   
  
everything, but I don't want you two opening up old wounds! I'm going to   
  
bed."   
  
Gabrielle and Xena looked at him, embarrassed. "Sorry, Joxer. You get   
  
some sleep, huh? I know it's going to be tough for you in the morning,"   
  
Gabrielle said softly.   
  
Joxer nodded. "You're right, Gabrielle. It's going to be... I don't   
  
know..." he sighed.   
  
Xena gazed at her two friends for a moment before speaking up. "You two   
  
get some sleep, huh? It might not seem so bad in the morning. And   
  
Gabrielle, I didn't mean to   
  
make it sound like I was afraid that Adora was turning into Hope.   
  
Adora's a great kid. I know she didn't mean to hurt me. If she had meant to,   
  
she damn well wouldn't have   
  
bothered with healing me."   
  
Gabrielle looked at Joxer, who only gave her a weak smile and then   
  
climbed into his bedroll, inviting her in. The bard immediately went   
  
inside, snuggled close to him and   
  
placed her head on his chest. "Joxer, it will be all right."   
  
"Gabrielle, how do I tell her all of this? That I've been keeping this   
  
from her? It's like I've been lying to her all her life."   
  
"Joxer, maybe she won't see it that way. She's pretty smart."   
  
"Yeah, I know," Joxer sighed and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt   
  
Gabrielle's lips over his. He opened his eyes, smiled, and kissed her back   
  
but his mind was on his daughter.   
  
The two girls watched from their bedroll. "I wonder what is bothering   
  
Papa?" Adora whispered.   
  
"Must be something big. He looks really sad," Eve whispered back.   
  
"Do you think your mom punished him too?" Eve and Adora looked at each   
  
other and burst out laughing.   
  
"GIRLS!"   
  
"Yes, Mom?"   
  
"Go to sleep!"   
  
"Yes, Mom."   
  
"Yes, Auntie Xena."   
  
*****   
  
In the far off distance, a cock crowed to greet the morning. Xena   
  
stretched and slowly got up. She looked over and saw the girls were already   
  
up, but Joxer and Gabrielle were still   
  
asleep.   
  
Eve looked over and smiled at her mother. "Morning, Mom. We fed the   
  
horses."   
  
"Thanks, Eve. Good morning, Adora." Adora didn't answer her. She was   
  
sitting on the grass watching her father sleep. "Adora, are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine," Adora replied in a monotone voice. "But Papa's not.   
  
Something is bothering him and it's making him so sad." She looked up at Xena   
  
with tears in her dark eyes. "It   
  
has something to do with me and it's making Papa sad. Auntie Xena, why   
  
is Papa sad? Have I been really bad?"   
  
No, Adora. You haven't been bad," Xena reassured the little girl with a   
  
smile.   
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday. I'm sorry, Auntie Xena!"   
  
Xena looked at her in surprise. "You knew that you burned me   
  
yesterday?"   
  
Adora nodded and then began to cry. "I'm sorry! I was just afraid. I'm   
  
so scared!"   
  
Joxer, hearing his daughter crying, woke up fully and glared angrily at   
  
Xena. "You told her! I would have told her. How could you?" He then   
  
took his daughter into his arms to   
  
try and comfort her.   
  
"Joxer, calm down! I didn't tell her. She knows something. Adora, tell   
  
us what you know."   
  
Gabrielle, who woke up at Joxer's shouting, placed her arms around   
  
Joxer. Adora looked at them then back at Eve. Eve walked forward and stood   
  
next to her friend. "Adora's been   
  
seeing things. She can see her father no matter where he is. I'm not   
  
sure how she does it, but she can. " Eve looked at Adora, wondering if   
  
she should continue. Adora just buried   
  
her head into her father's chest. Eve swallowed hard. "She can also   
  
heal. I fell off Spirit last week and broke my arm. Adora healed it. We   
  
never said anything because we were   
  
afraid."   
  
Xena bent down to her daughter. "Eve, you don't have to be afraid to   
  
tell us anything."   
  
Adora suddenly pulled away from Joxer. "I'm not normal! I'm nothing but   
  
a freak!"   
  
Adora started to run but Joxer grabbed her too quickly. "You're NOT a   
  
freak! You're my little girl and I love you, but there's something I   
  
have to tell you and I guess now is the   
  
best time." He swallowed as he gazed into his daughter's eyes. "Dorie,   
  
you're a demigod. That means that you're half god."   
  
Adora looked at Eve and they both smiled. "Oh Papa, is that all? I'm   
  
half god!" She turned to Eve. "Eve, did you hear that?"   
  
Eve smiled. "Yes! Oh Dorie, that's great! Do you know what this means?"   
  
Adora laughed. "Yes I do!" She looked at her father's confused face as   
  
she hugged him. "Oh Papa, I knew it! I just knew it!"   
  
"Knew what, sweetie?"   
  
"That Aphrodite was my mother!" 


	4. Together we are a family 4

Part Four:  
  
Joxer stared back at Xena and Gabrielle, his eyes pleading for help.   
  
Gabrielle placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He swallowed hard and   
  
looked at his daughter. "Dorie,   
  
uh... ahhh... Aphrodite's not your mother."  
  
"She's not? But I don't understand! You told me I was a demigod. If   
  
she's not my mother, who is?"  
  
Joxer ran his hand through his hair, closed his eyes then slowly drew a   
  
breath, "I am."  
  
Adora looked at him strangely. "Look, I may only be six years old, but   
  
I didn't just fall off the hay wagon! You're a man, not a woman."  
  
"I was when I had you."  
  
"Let me get this straight: you're my mother, not my father?"  
  
"No, I'm your father, but I'm also your mother."  
  
"This is confusing."  
  
Gabrielle stepped in, knowing Joxer was having trouble. "Dorie, it's   
  
like this. We went to Gaul and Joxer and his brothers were taken by their   
  
God of War..."  
  
An hour later, Gabrielle was done with her explanation. They all waited   
  
uneasily for Adora's reaction. "I'm a demigod. My papa is really my   
  
mother. I have powers, but hey, I   
  
can live with that, no biggie. Now I'm just going to go do my morning   
  
chores and not think about it. You guys just go on and do what you do   
  
every morning."  
  
Joxer placed his arms around Adora. "Dorie, you okay?"  
  
"Sure, Papa. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You don't look okay."  
  
"Sorry. It's just so such to take in, I guess. I need time to think,   
  
Papa."  
  
"I love you, Dorie."  
  
"I know, Papa. Papa, may I go for a ride? I need to think."  
  
Xena looked at Joxer, her eyes telling him not to let her go alone. He   
  
nodded in understanding. "Dorie, why don't you and I go into town and   
  
get some supplies?"  
  
"Sure, Papa if that's what you want."   
  
Joxer smiled at her then turned to Xena. "May Eve come too?"  
  
"I don't know, Joxer."  
  
"Oh, please Mom? Please, may I go? Uncle Joxer can look after us."  
  
"Not today, Eve. I think Joxer and Dorie need to talk more, all right?"  
  
Eve looked disappointed but agreed. "Okay, Mom."  
  
Adora looked sad, but she said nothing. She mounted Blue while she   
  
waited for her father to mount his horse. When they had gone a short   
  
distance, Adora rode next to her father.   
  
"Papa, tell me what you know of that God of War."  
  
Joxer nodded then told her everything. Adora thought for a moment then   
  
asked him something that bothered her, "Papa, if my powers were gone   
  
when I was a baby, then   
  
why are they back now?"  
  
"I don't know, Dorie. I just don't know." 


	5. Together we are a family 5

Part Five:   
  
Adora studied her father carefully. "Papa? Is there any way we could   
  
find out?"   
  
Joxer thought for a moment then said, "There may be one way, but I'm   
  
not sure I want to do it. "   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it could be dangerous and I don't want anything happening to   
  
you."   
  
"Oh Papa, please don't be afraid that something will happen to me."   
  
Joxer smiled at his daughter. "Dorie, that 's like asking me not to get   
  
up in the morning."   
  
"I love you, Papa. But I have to know why my powers are back."   
  
Joxer was glad to see that they had reached town. "Dorie, we'll talk   
  
about this back at the camp. Let's just get what we need and head back,   
  
okay?"   
  
Adora nodded but deep down inside she still wondered. Everything was   
  
fine until they went to the peddler selling fruits and vegetables. Joxer   
  
was carefully looking over the   
  
fruit knowing how fussy Gabrielle was about it. He picked up a bunch of   
  
grapes and studied them.   
  
"HEY! If you ain't buying, don't touch!"   
  
Joxer looked at the big mountain-like man and gulped nervously. Adora   
  
watched the man too, eyes narrowing. "I was just seeing if they were   
  
fresh," Joxer said.  
  
The mountain-like man's face suddenly turned a crimson color and he   
  
grabbed Joxer by his tunic and lifted him off the ground so that his feet   
  
were dangling several inches in the   
  
air. "Listen here, Runt! My fruits and vegetables are always fresh and   
  
how dare you say they aren't!"   
  
"I didn't! I just said I was seeing if they were fresh. You see; my   
  
friend is fussy..."   
  
The vendor was getting angrier by the moment. "Well, your *friend*   
  
should've come himself. I'll show him how fresh my fruits are! But since he   
  
ain't here, I guess I'll have to   
  
show you instead!"   
  
"You put my Papa down right now!"   
  
The man turned, still holding Joxer and stared down at Adora. He   
  
suddenly began to laugh. "Listen, little girl, I ain't got time for you! I'll   
  
deal with your papa here then take   
  
care of you."   
  
Adora stared at him. "You, sir, are no vendor and you need to be taught   
  
a lesson."   
  
"No, Adora! I'll handle this!" Joxer's voice was sharp and Adora was   
  
stunned.   
  
"But Papa! He could hurt you."   
  
"Could? Oh, you BET I'm going to hurt him!" the vendor sneered.  
  
Joxer just looked at her. "Adora, go back to the horses and wait for   
  
me."   
  
"But Papa..."   
  
"Adora! I told you to leave."   
  
Adora stared at the vendor and her father. She didn't know what to do,   
  
but she decided to listen against her better judgment and she walked   
  
away. Joxer then looked at the vendor   
  
and sighed. "Okay, get it over with."   
  
"Oh, you are so going to feel pain, Runt!" the vendor grinned.  
  
Joxer closed his eyes, knowing what was coming when he heard a loud   
  
sigh, followed by a familiar voice. "Haven't you ever heard that the   
  
customer is ALWAYS right?"   
  
Joxer opened his eyes as the vendor turned around and faced the voice's   
  
owner. He grinned wildly as he tossed Joxer to the ground several feet   
  
away from the stand. "As I   
  
live and breathe, if it's not the great Hercules! Come on and show me   
  
what you've got!" He let out a yell and charged the demigod, fists   
  
flying.   
  
"Wonderful," Hercules muttered as he blocked the vendor's first punch.   
  
Adora ran over to her father. "Papa, are you hurt?"   
  
Joxer slowly sat up and looked at his daughter, blinking several times   
  
before his dark eyes came into focus. "I'm okay, Dorie - thanks to   
  
Hercules."   
  
Adora stood and watched the stranger who Joxer called Hercules fighting   
  
the man who was going to hurt her father and she smiled. "Papa, is he   
  
married?"   
  
"Huh? Who?" Joxer asked, frowning in puzzlement.   
  
"Hercules."   
  
"Uh, not that I know of."   
  
"Good." Adora's smile grew wider.   
  
"Why did you want to know that?"   
  
"Oh Papa, I think I'm in love!"  
  
Joxer did a double take as he looked at his daughter. He was about to   
  
say something when the vendor went flying in the air and landed a few   
  
inches from him. Adora's eyes   
  
seemed to glow as she looked at the man on the ground. "You tried to   
  
hurt my father and you are going to be so very sorry," she said.  
  
Joxer suddenly pulled her away. " Adora! No!"  
  
Adora stared at her father, a bit confused and surprised, but obeyed   
  
him without question. She watched as Hercules walked over to the fallen   
  
man and pulled the vendor to his feet.   
  
"Now, my friend, I think you have a customer."  
  
The vendor stared at Hercules, his face stone white. He gulped loudly.   
  
Hercules raised his eyebrows and folded his arms over his chest. "Yes,   
  
sir." He turned to Joxer. "Sir, please   
  
help yourself! Uh, no charge!"  
  
Joxer nodded and helped himself to some of the fruit and vegetables   
  
then reached into his money pouch and offered the man three dinars. "No   
  
one is going to say that Joxer the   
  
Mighty doesn't earn his keep."  
  
The vendor looked at Hercules to see if it was okay to take the money.   
  
Hercules nodded and the man took it. "Please come again, sir. Always   
  
good to do business with you."  
  
Joxer quietly picked up his stuff and with Adora headed for the horses.   
  
Hercules looked a little surprised that the younger man didn't say   
  
anything to him. "Hey, Joxer! Wait up!   
  
Xena said you were here so I came to meet you."  
  
Joxer turned around sharply to face Hercules, wanting so badly to say:   
  
*Well gee, thanks for saving my butt and making me look like a fool in   
  
front of my daughter,* but instead   
  
he smiled weakly at the demigod and replied, "Sorry, Hercules. I was   
  
just in a hurry and thanks."  
  
Hercules returned the smile. "It was nothing Joxer, but I'm sure you   
  
could've handled him without my help."  
  
Adora looked at Hercules and then back at her father. "He didn't even   
  
want to fight!"  
  
Joxer looked at her. He didn't know what to say. Hercules noticed how   
  
uncomfortable he was and decided to help. "Now, who is this lovely young   
  
lady?"  
  
Adora giggled at being called a lovely young lady. "My name is Adora,   
  
Hercules."  
  
Hercules' blue eyes twinkled. "It's nice to meet you, Adora. You have a   
  
very lovely name. You know, sometimes fighting isn't the answer and I'm   
  
sure your father was trying to   
  
protect you."  
  
"Yeah, but you fought!"  
  
"I know, but sometimes there's no choice. But, as you can see, I didn't   
  
hurt the man."  
  
Adora looked at her father. "Papa, I'm sorry I thought you were being a   
  
coward."  
  
The word coward stung Joxer like a bee but he only smiled at her. For   
  
the first time in Adora's life he didn't know what to say to her. He   
  
just looked at Hercules. Hercules   
  
could see the sadness in Joxer's dark eyes and silently sighed as Joxer   
  
turned away. The demigod then turned to look down at Adora and smiled,   
  
deciding to change the subject.   
  
"Well, let's head back to Xena and Gabrielle. I've got news to tell all   
  
of you."  
  
Adora smiled at him. "You can ride with me, Hercules."  
  
"Thanks Adora, but I prefer to walk."  
  
As the three headed back to the camp where Xena, Gabrielle and Eve were   
  
waiting, Joxer couldn't help thinking that there was going to be   
  
trouble ahead. 


	6. Together we are a family 6

Part Six:  
  
When they rode in Adora slowed Blue down, quickly dismounted him and   
  
ran over to Eve. "Oh Eve, you should've been there! Papa was attacked by   
  
a monster and he was   
  
being beaten..." She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Papa   
  
would've been killed if Hercules hadn't come along. Oh Eve, he's the   
  
bravest man I've ever met!"  
  
Adora's words struck Joxer straight through the heart. Deep down   
  
inside, he knew she just had a crush, but it hurt because for the first time   
  
in her life he was not her hero. He   
  
slowly took the horses by their reins. "I'm going to take care of the   
  
horses. I'll be back soon," he said softly.  
  
Xena looked at him, frowning slightly. "Joxer, Adora should take care   
  
of Blue herself. He's her responsibility."  
  
"It's okay, Xena. We don't know how long Hercules will be here and I   
  
think she wants to be with him," he replied.   
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Joxer took the horses and left.   
  
Xena raised her eyebrow at Gabrielle, who was watching Joxer walking   
  
away. Then, she turned to Adora   
  
who was now sitting down beside Hercules and leaning close to him like   
  
she had Joxer.   
  
Gabrielle could tell by the look in her eyes that Adora had a crush on   
  
Hercules, but she also could tell by the look in Joxer's eyes that he   
  
was crushed. She turned to her friends   
  
and said, "I think I will go and see if Joxer needs help."  
  
"Maybe you should and take Adora with you," Xena agreed.  
  
"Xena, I think I need to help Joxer alone. I can handle this. Okay?"  
  
The Warrior Princess looked at Adora once more then back at Gabrielle.   
  
"Okay, but I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Gabrielle frowned. "Yeah. Well, thanks for the vote of confidence,   
  
Xena!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Gabrielle nodded. "I know you didn't. I'll be back in a while." With   
  
those words, she turned around and headed off in the direction that Joxer   
  
had walked in.  
  
*****  
  
When Gabrielle found Joxer a short time later, he was currying his   
  
horse, Cupid. Gabrielle walked over to him, smiling. "Hi. Do you need some   
  
help?"  
  
"You know, I'm sick and tired of people coming to my rescue! No! I   
  
don't need help! Just go away!"  
  
Gabrielle held up her hands. "Whoa, Joxer! Calm down! Hey, where did   
  
that come from?"  
  
Joxer lowered his head, unable to look at his lover. He spoke in a   
  
small, tearful voice. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
Gabrielle nodded. "It's okay, Joxer. Adora is just having her first   
  
crush. I bet it'll be over before you know it."  
  
"Gabrielle, you weren't there. I didn't even try to fight. I thought I   
  
could talk my way out of it. Adora was right. I would've been killed if   
  
Hercules hadn't come along when he did.   
  
I may as well face it, Gabrielle. I'm nothing but a coward."  
  
Gabrielle's jaw actually dropped open, she was so stung by his words.   
  
"Joxer, you're not a coward! You're one of the bravest men I've ever   
  
met. You face danger even when the   
  
odds are totally against you."  
  
"Yeah, but you know what, Gabrielle? The odds are **always** against me   
  
and now my own daughter sees me as a coward."  
  
Gabrielle put her hands on Joxer's shoulders and stared into his face.   
  
"Joxer, that is simply not true. Adora loves you."  
  
"You mean she **used** to," Joxer replied bitterly.  
  
Gabrielle's eyes flashed angrily. "Joxer, you've changed a lot since   
  
Adora was born, but right now I'm seeing the old Joxer and I don't like   
  
it, not one bit! Adora is six years old   
  
and she's got a crush, nothing more. She loves **you**."  
  
Joxer looked at her and sighed deeply. "I love her so much, Gabrielle.   
  
What can I do to win her trust again?"  
  
Gabrielle slipped her arms around his waist and kissed him gently on   
  
the lips. She brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes and smiled.   
  
"Joxer, I don't think you ever lost   
  
it. Just be patient, because crushes never last long. Trust me on this.   
  
C'mon, I'll help you. You finish up Cupid and I'll do Blue."  
  
Joxer nodded and they had the horses taken care of shortly afterwards.   
  
When they returned to camp, they saw their friends gathered around the   
  
fire. Joxer noticed that both   
  
Eve and Adora were sitting next to Hercules one on each side holding   
  
onto each word he said. "Hi guys, we're back," he said.  
  
Adora suddenly jumped up, ran up to Joxer and grabbed his hand, taking   
  
him over to Hercules. "Papa! Come on, you've got to hear this! It's so   
  
exciting!" she bubbled. Joxer   
  
sat down with her as she placed both her hands on Joxer and Hercules.   
  
"Now I am beside both my favorite men."  
  
Hercules rolled his eyes and Joxer nodded. "So Hercules, Dorie sure is   
  
excited. So, what's up and where's Iolaus?"  
  
"Iolaus is with his mother getting ready for his wedding."  
  
"His wedding? Iolaus is getting married?" asked Gabrielle as she sat   
  
down next to Joxer.  
  
"Well, like I was telling everyone here, he's already married, but his   
  
mother wants him to be married in Aphrodite's temple."  
  
"I don't understand. If he's married, why do it again?" Gabrielle asked   
  
curiously.  
  
"Well Gabrielle, Iolaus and I traveled to the New World."  
  
'The New World?"  
  
"Oh yes, Aunt Gabrielle! It sounds so wonderful. I think we should go   
  
there too!" Eve exclaimed, her blue eyes shining with excitement.  
  
"Uh huh, Eve, and right now. I bet I can get us there!" said Adora as   
  
she stood up.  
  
"Adora, sit down now!" Joxer exclaimed sternly.  
  
"But Papa?"  
  
"I said - sit down. You're not sending us anywhere!"  
  
Adora sat down. Hercules stared at her then at Joxer. "She can send us   
  
to the New World," he said dryly. "Am I missing something here?"  
  
"I don't know if she can or not, but she's not going to."  
  
"But *why*, Papa?"  
  
"Because I'm your father, and I said no!"  
  
"Yes Papa," Adora sighed.  
  
Joxer looked at his daughter and placed his arm around her. "Adora, we   
  
don't know much   
  
about the New World and I want you to be safe."  
  
Adora leaned against Hercules' arm. "Don't worry, Papa. With Hercules   
  
here, I'll be safe."  
  
Joxer nodded but said nothing. He simply stared into the fire. Eve   
  
looked over at him and felt terrible at the way her best friend was   
  
treating her father - and her 'Uncle'. "Mom, I   
  
think we need some more wood. Adora and I can go get some," she said as   
  
she rose to her feet.  
  
"Okay Eve. Thank you and don't be long," Xena said. "Remember, you're   
  
still on punishment."  
  
Eve nodded. "Okay, Mom. Come on, Adora. I'll need some help carrying   
  
it."  
  
Adora got up and followed her. When Eve was sure the adults were not   
  
looking, she turned and shoved Adora, knocking her to the ground. Adora   
  
sat there for a moment,   
  
surprised at her best friend's actions. "Hey! What did you do that   
  
for?"  
  
"Because you deserved it," Eve growled.  
  
"Why? What did I do?"  
  
"For starters, how about the way you're acting around Uncle Hercules?"  
  
"You're just jealous!"  
  
Eve laughed. "I've got no reason to be jealous. We're only kids and   
  
Uncle Hercules likes you as a niece, nothing more. "  
  
Adora jumped up. "That's not true. He loves me!"  
  
"Adora..." Eve rolled her eyes. "Yes, he loves you, but not the way you   
  
want him to. You're only six! He must be at least forty! By the time   
  
you'll catch up to him, he'll really   
  
be old! Yuck!" Eve stuck her tongue out and shuddered.  
  
"I can always make myself his age!"  
  
Eve crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you really want to do that?"  
  
Adora stood up, thinking hard. "No. I guess I don't," she said finally.  
  
Eve placed her arm around Adora's shoulders. "Adora, you need to be   
  
with Uncle Joxer. He's really hurting."  
  
"Why is Papa hurting?"  
  
"Because you paid more attention to Uncle Hercules."  
  
Adora nodded and sighed. "Oh, I really didn't mean to make Papa sad!   
  
I'll talk to him."  
  
"And you do understand that Uncle Hercules is too old for you?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand. Thanks, Eve."  
  
"Anytime," Eve said with a grin. "C'mon. We better get that firewood,   
  
or we'll be in more trouble than we already are!"  
  
After gathering some firewood, the girls returned to the camp. Adora   
  
stared at Hercules after she put the firewood she had in her arms down.   
  
She suddenly knew why she had   
  
powers. She waved her hands at Hercules and a bright light filled the   
  
camp and when it was gone, the group saw that Hercules was changed into   
  
a child about eight years old. 


	7. Together we are a family 7

Part Seven:  
  
Hercules stared at his friends who were all staring back at him with   
  
their mouths open in surprise. "Hey, what's up? Do I have something stuck   
  
in my teeth? Why does everybody   
  
suddenly seem a heck of a lot taller too?" Hercules ran his tongue   
  
across his teeth, still looking at them. Joxer shook his head slightly to   
  
clear it then turned to Adora, who was   
  
beaming from ear to ear.  
  
"Look Papa! Now Hercules is closer to my age!"  
  
"HUH? What's she talking about?"  
  
"Uh, Hercules... Well, you see..." Joxer stammered.  
  
"Come on, out with it and why do I sound so young?" Hercules looked   
  
down at his small hands and his eyes grew huge. "AWWWW MAN!" Hercules   
  
jumped up and looked at   
  
Adora. "What happened to me?"  
  
Adora beamed at the youthful demigod. "Don't worry, Hercules. Now we   
  
can be together!"  
  
Hercules stared at her. "What did you DO to me?"  
  
Adora was all smiles. "I changed you into a kid so we could be   
  
together."  
  
"But I don't *want* to be a kid again! Once was enough and I didn't   
  
really like it the first time around! Change me back!"  
  
"Oh Hercules, you'll learn to love it, I promise. This time around you   
  
have *me*!"  
  
Joxer suddenly had enough. "I have had it, young lady! A crush is one   
  
thing but *this* is going too far! You're only a child, not a woman!   
  
Change him back NOW!" he roared.  
  
Adora stared at her father in surprise. She had never really seen him   
  
angry before but she was stubborn and folded her arms across her chest.   
  
"No! I won't change him back and   
  
you can't make me."  
  
Hercules stood up. "He may not be able to but I sure can."  
  
"You stay out of this, Hercules. I can handle my own daughter!"  
  
"But..." Hercules started to protest, but Joxer cut him off.  
  
"I said to stay out of it! Adora, you come with me NOW, young lady!"  
  
Adora stood up and licked her lips nervously. For the first time in her   
  
life she was scared of her father. "Yes Papa," she said in a tiny   
  
voice.  
  
Joxer turned to his friends. "We'll be back soon." And with that, Joxer   
  
and his daughter walked away.   
  
Hercules sat back down and turned to Xena. "When did Joxer get a   
  
backbone?"  
  
Xena smiled at the young Hercules. "Since he gave birth to Adora. By   
  
the way, did anybody ever tell you that you're a really cute kid?"  
  
"CUT THAT OUT!" Hercules shouted and Gabrielle had to hide a smile   
  
behind her hand.  
  
"Sorry, Hercules."  
  
"Uh huh." Hercules rolled his eyes and then he frowned. He stared up at   
  
Xena, confused. "Wait a minute! JOXER gave birth to Adora? Am I missing   
  
something here?"  
  
Gabrielle sighed. "It's... complicated."  
  
Hercules raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest as he   
  
leaned against a large boulder. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere   
  
anytime soon?"  
  
Gabrielle nodded and began her story. "Jett escaped from Maramis Prison   
  
to save his brothers from their father. Joxer stood up to his father.   
  
We met Joxer's mother. She was   
  
still afraid her husband would still hurt her sons, so she kidnapped   
  
them and took them to their uncle in Gaul. There we met an old 'friend'   
  
of Joxer's, the Bacchae bitch!"  
  
Xena placed her arm on her friend. "Whoa! Take it easy, Gabrielle."  
  
Gabrielle scowled and breathed a few times before she was able to   
  
continue speaking. "Thanks, Xena... A *friend* who just happened to be in   
  
the service of the Gaul's God of   
  
War, Teutales, who turned Joxer into a girl and knocked her... uh, I   
  
mean got him pregnant. He gave birth to Adora soon after that. Joxer and   
  
his brothers defeated   
  
Teutales. Then a demon came and Adora defeated him after a huge battle.   
  
Adora's powers seemed to have vanished until a few days ago. She turned   
  
you into a child. End of story."  
  
Hercules thought for a moment. "Wow. There's never a dull moment around   
  
here. So, when is she going to turn me back?"  
  
Xena shook her head. "We'll just have to wait and see if Joxer can get   
  
through to her."  
  
Eve looked up at her mother. "He will, Mom. I know he will."  
  
Xena smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. "If you know he will, Eve,   
  
then that's good   
  
enough for me."  
  
******  
  
Adora sat down on a rock as she watched her father. She had seen her   
  
uncle Jett last month at Cyrene's tavern and right now her father   
  
reminded her of him. "Papa? Eve told   
  
me that I hurt you. I'm sorry, Papa. Please talk to me."  
  
Joxer turned to his daughter and sighed. "Oh Dorie, I knew someday I'd   
  
have to face you having a crush but I thought you'd at least be   
  
sixteen, not six!"  
  
"Papa, that's why I made Hercules little again so it would work."  
  
"But don't you see? It's not fair to Hercules. You just can't do things   
  
like that!"  
  
"But I *love* him, Papa!"  
  
Adora, you don't even know what love is between two people."  
  
"Papa, I do know! It's like when you eat too much and your tummy   
  
hurts."  
  
Joxer laughed. "I know that feeling all too well, but there's more to   
  
love than that, and even though you're special, you just can't do things   
  
like what you've done. Adora, you   
  
have to turn him back."  
  
"Papa, you just don't understand," Adora sighed.  
  
Joxer sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "This is really   
  
important to you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes Papa, it is."  
  
Joxer thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Dorie, your   
  
grandfather never let me do anything and when I tried... Well, let's just say   
  
it wasn't good. I won't be like him. I   
  
need to talk to Hercules, and then we'll see."  
  
"See what, Papa?"  
  
"Wait and see. Come on. Let's go back." Joxer and Adora returned to the   
  
camp shortly after. The three friends were staring at him anxiously.   
  
Joxer walked over to Gabrielle and   
  
Xena. "Would you ladies please leave me and Hercules alone? We need to   
  
talk."  
  
Xena nodded. "Come on, guys! I think the fish are biting."  
  
"Okay Mom! I love to fish!" Eve agreed eagerly.  
  
After Joxer watched Xena, Gabrielle, Eve and Adora walk away to make   
  
sure that they wouldn't hear him, he turned to Hercules. "Okay, let's   
  
talk."  
  
**********  
  
An hour later, Xena and group returned with plenty of fish. Adora ran   
  
over to her father. "Well, Papa? Did you talk to him?"  
  
Hercules ran up to Adora, knocking her on the ground. "Tag! You're it."  
  
Joxer smiled. "He agreed with me, so you've got yourself a boyfriend."  
  
Adora jumped up and down and threw her arms around Joxer. "Oh thank   
  
you, Papa! You are the best papa in the whole world."  
  
"Hey! Come on, you! Chase me! You're it!" Hercules yelled.  
  
"Yeah, Adora!" Eve chimed in.  
  
"Okay! You two you better run because here I come!" Adora yelled.  
  
Xena walked over to Joxer. "Joxer, I thought you were going to get   
  
Adora to change him back!"  
  
Joxer smiled at her slyly. "I am. Just let Nature take its' course."   
  
Both Gabrielle and Xena stared at him but neither said a word.   
  
Gabrielle's eyes lit up in sudden understanding and   
  
she grinned. Joxer returned the grin and he quietly walked away.  
  
****  
  
Hercules was now chasing the girls after Adora had caught him once.   
  
Adora giggled as she ran around the tree. Hercules reached out and caught   
  
her by the arm. "Oh you   
  
captured me, Hercules! You can kiss me now!"  
  
Hercules made a face. "Why would I want to kiss *you*? YUCK! You've got   
  
cooties!"  
  
Adora was stunned. "I don't have cooties!"  
  
"Oh yes you do! They're in your hair! See?" Hercules then pulled   
  
Adora's hair.  
  
"Hey, you stop that!"  
  
"Cooties, cooties, cooties!" sang Hercules.  
  
"Stop saying that!" cried Adora. "You're mean!"  
  
Hercules laughed and began singing louder and very off key. Eve was   
  
also getting mad. "You stop laughing at my friend or else!"  
  
Hercules turned to her. "Or else what? Nyah, nyah, nyah! You've BOTH   
  
got cooties!"  
  
"ENOUGH! I've had it! You don't deserve to be a child anymore - and you   
  
don't deserve me!" For the second time that day, Adora raised her arms   
  
and a bright light shone around   
  
the area, and when it was gone, a grown up Hercules stood in the place   
  
that the child stood just moments before. Adora stood in front of him   
  
with her hands on her hips.   
  
"You're just mean and my Papa could've handled that bully without your   
  
help! You're not even fit to tie his bootlaces! Come on, Eve! Let's   
  
leave this loser behind. My papa's twice   
  
the man he is."  
  
Hercules watched as the girls walked away. Eve turned around and gave   
  
him two thumbs up. He returned the gesture. Joxer stepped out from where   
  
he had been watching in case   
  
things got out of hand. Hercules smiled and clapped his hand on Joxer's   
  
shoulder. "Well, it worked. I think she officially hates my guts now."  
  
Joxer shook his head. "Nah, not really. By tomorrow, it'll be in the   
  
past."  
  
Joxer was right. The next morning, Adora had forgiven Hercules. They   
  
were now all ready to go and see Iolaus and his new bride. Eve looked at   
  
her mother. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Eve?"  
  
"May I please ride Spirit? I promise I will stay close to you."  
  
Xena brushed Eve's hair from her eyes. "All right, but stay close to   
  
me."  
  
"Thank you, Mom." With those words, the family began their journey to   
  
Corinth, Hercules leading the way.  
  
******* 


	8. Together we are a family 8

Part Eight:   
  
Just before sunrise, the group arrived at Erythia's home. Hearing them,   
  
Erythia came out, smiling at the group.   
  
"Hercules! I'm so glad that you made it back in time. Hello Xena,   
  
Gabrielle and Joxer." She looked at the two girls. "Now, who are these sweet   
  
young ladies?"   
  
Both Eve and Adora giggled, then Eve curtseyed, making Xena's lips   
  
twitch with amusement. "My name is Eve, ma'am. I am very pleased to meet   
  
you."   
  
"Hello, Eve. My name is Erythia and I am pleased to meet you also."   
  
Adora followed Eve's example, to Joxer's silent amusement. "My name is   
  
Adora. I'm very pleased to meet you."   
  
"Hello, Adora. I'm very pleased to meet you too," Erythia replied. Both   
  
girls beamed brightly. Erythia gazed at Gabrielle curiously. "Is Adora   
  
your child, Gabrielle?"   
  
Before Gabrielle could answer, Adora answered for her. "Not yet, but   
  
she will be as soon as she stops being silly and wakes up and marries my   
  
papa." Xena hid her mouth behind   
  
her hand so Gabrielle could not see her smiling, but everyone saw her   
  
face turn three shades of red and Joxer blushed furiously.   
  
"Out of the mouths of babes," Erythia murmured. Then she turned back to   
  
Hercules. "Hercules, Iolaus and White Dove are down at the lake."   
  
Hercules gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Erythia. Come on,   
  
everyone. You've got to meet White Dove!"   
  
When they got down to the lake, Iolaus was lying down on the grass and   
  
a beautiful young woman with long black hair and dark eyes was feeding   
  
him grapes. They   
  
approached as quietly as they could. "Hey Iolaus!" Hercules exclaimed.   
  
Iolaus jumped up with a wide smile on his face. "Herc! You made it back   
  
in time!"   
  
The demigod grinned. "Didn't I tell you I would?"   
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think you find them in time! Hi guys! Glad you   
  
could make it."   
  
Gabrielle went over and gave him a hug. "You getting married? There's   
  
no way in Tartarus I'd miss that." She smiled at White Dove. "Hello,   
  
White Dove. It's nice to meet   
  
you."   
  
White Dove returned the smile. She stared at Gabrielle for a moment   
  
then turned to Iolaus and began moving her hands. Joxer whispered in   
  
Gabrielle's ear. She looked at   
  
him in surprise then looked back at Iolaus, who was now using his   
  
hands. "Iolaus, Joxer just told me that she's talking to you. What she is   
  
saying to you?" she asked curiously.   
  
Before Iolaus could answer her, Joxer did instead, a little proud that   
  
he knew. "Well, she asked Iolaus what you said and was he just telling   
  
her. That's all."   
  
Xena looked at him in surprise. "You understood that?"   
  
Joxer nodded. "Heather, Hemes's wife, took care of us and she was deaf.   
  
She taught me and Jace sign language so we could talk to her."  
  
Xena nodded. "I see. What about Jett?"  
  
"He didn't want to learn so either Jace or myself told him what he   
  
said."   
  
Xena smiled. "So you had a nanny."  
  
Joxer nodded in agreement. "Heather took care of us whenever Mother   
  
couldn't."  
  
Xena shook her head. "Joxer, I don't really understand. Your father   
  
treated you so badly, but Heather was your nanny? I thought she was the   
  
cook."   
  
Joxer looked at Xena. "She was the cook until she got too sick, but she   
  
also helped out as a nanny too. If you don't believe me, the next time   
  
you see my mother, ask her."  
  
Xena put up her hands. "Okay, okay! I believe you, Joxer."  
  
"I think that's great, Joxer, that you had someone who could teach you   
  
a different way of communicating," said Gabrielle with a smile.   
  
Joxer nodded. "Thanks, Gabrielle. I could teach you if you want to   
  
learn," he offered.  
  
"Sure. That would be great, Joxer."  
  
Joxer then turned to Iolaus. " Iolaus, is she deaf?"   
  
"Yes Joxer, White Dove is deaf. She was lost her hearing when she was   
  
young. She can read lips though."  
  
"Excuse me?" Eve asked.   
  
Iolaus looked down at the girls and smiled. "Yes?"   
  
"Adora and I were wondering if we could be flower girls at your   
  
wedding."   
  
"Hey Eve, that would be nice. I think White Dove would enjoy that."   
  
Iolaus turned and asked her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at the two   
  
girls. Then she picked two flowers   
  
and placed them in their hair.   
  
"I think that meant yes," Adora said, smiling at Eve.   
  
"Yahoo! She said yes! Come on, Adora! We've got to get ready!" Both   
  
girls ran back to the house, whooping with joy. All the adults laughed.   
  
"I think we should be heading back. Mom's making my favorite supper and   
  
you know how she hates for us to be late," said Iolaus.   
  
They all began to laugh again as they went to Erythia's house. When   
  
they arrived back at the house, Eve and Adora were playing a game. Iolaus   
  
pointed to them. "Hey Herc, look!   
  
They're playing the game we made up when we were kids!"   
  
Hercules smiled. "Yeah. Your mom must have shown them."   
  
Iolaus smiled dreamily. "Yeah... Ah - to be a kid again."   
  
Hercules looked at him with a frown. "Take my word on this, Iolaus. You   
  
wouldn't like it. I know what I'm talking about." He lifted his head.   
  
"Come on, you guys! I'm starving!"   
  
Gabrielle ran up to him, Joxer right behind her. "You have my full   
  
attention! Let's eat!"   
  
Xena called to the girls, "Come on, you two! Supper's ready!"   
  
Both girls ran into the house. As everyone headed in, Iolaus turned to   
  
White Dove and signed, *I wonder what Herc meant by that?*   
  
White Dove signed back, *Iolaus, my love, I couldn't read his lips.*   
  
Iolaus kissed her and then signed, *He said I wouldn't love being a kid   
  
again.*   
  
White Dove smiled and signed back to him, *And I would not like being   
  
married to a child.*   
  
Iolaus hugged her as they both laughed and then they walked into his   
  
mother's house. 


	9. Together we are a family

Part Nine:  
  
That night after the wedding celebration and Iolaus and White Dove left   
  
for a short honeymoon, Joxer was tucking Adora into bed. She smiled up   
  
at him. "Oh Papa, wasn't   
  
the wedding nice? I thought White Dove looked so beautiful and I   
  
couldn't believe how Aphrodite could sign in White Dove's language."  
  
Joxer smiled at his daughter. "Well, she's a Goddess, Dorie." He gently   
  
tousled her hair, making her giggle. "Now it's time for the sandman to   
  
come visit you so can go to the   
  
land of Morpheus."  
  
"Papa, I'm not sleepy. Could you tell me a story?"  
  
"What kind of story?"  
  
Adora's eyes sparkled with excitement. "A story about a princess!"  
  
"Yeah, a princess!" Eve chimed in.  
  
Joxer looked over at Eve, who was now sitting up and grinned at her.   
  
"Okay. But you two get under the quilts before I start." Both girls   
  
scurried under the quilts. Joxer smiled and   
  
began his story. "A long time ago in a far off land called Poteidaia,   
  
there lived a peasant girl named Gabrielle..."  
  
"Papa, Gabrielle's not a princess!" Adora protested.  
  
"Hey! Who's telling this story?" Joxer asked, folding his arms over his   
  
chest and gazing at them sternly.  
  
"You are, Uncle Joxer."  
  
"Good. Now listen and don't interrupt."  
  
Both girls giggled. Eve saw Gabrielle standing at the door and smiled   
  
at her. Gabrielle placed her finger to her lips, silently telling Eve   
  
not to say that she was there. Eve nodded   
  
and looked up at Joxer with shining blue eyes. "Go on, Uncle Joxer.   
  
Tell us more."  
  
Joxer nodded. "All right. Now, Gabrielle was very unhappy. She longed   
  
for adventure, thrills, and excitement, but she felt that it was   
  
hopeless because she was trapped in   
  
Poteidaia. She was sad because she was told that she was to marry an   
  
ogre's son so the village would not be destroyed..."  
  
"An ogre's son, Papa? I thought Aunt Gabrielle loved the man she   
  
married."  
  
"This was before Perdicas," Joxer explained.  
  
"Oh, okay." Adora looked at her father curiously. "So, what happened?"  
  
"Gabrielle didn't want to marry him, so she ran out into the barn to   
  
cry. Suddenly, she heard a war cry..."   
  
Joxer did an imitation of Xena's war cry that had both Eve and Adora   
  
laughing and Gabrielle trying hard not to laugh, but the cry summoned   
  
Hercules and Xena. Gabrielle   
  
whispered, *"Be quiet. Joxer's telling the girls a story!"*  
  
*"I thought that he was strangling a chicken, being the great chicken   
  
liberator that he is and all that!"* Xena snickered.  
  
*"Actually, he was doing your war cry,"* Gabrielle explained over her   
  
soft giggles. Xena's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
*"SHHH!"* Hercules hissed and the adults quieted down just as the girls   
  
stopped laughing.   
  
Joxer looked at the girls, lips twisting up into a pout. "Hey! It   
  
wasn't that bad."  
  
Both girls reached up and gave him a hug and then Eve said, "It was   
  
great, Uncle Joxer!" Gabrielle clapped her hands over her mouth to stop   
  
herself from laughing out loud and   
  
Xena rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, it was. What happened next, Papa?" Adora asked.  
  
"Well, Dorie, Gabrielle looked up and saw a beautiful woman riding a   
  
blond horse coming down from the sky..." Joxer continued.   
  
*"Oh, good grief!"* Xena mumbled under her breath.  
  
*"SSSHHH!"* Hercules and Gabrielle hushed their friend so they could   
  
listen to Joxer's story.  
  
"Who are you?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"I am Xena and I am here to help you, Princess Gabrielle."  
  
"But I'm not a princess. I'm nothing but a peasant."  
  
"You ARE a princess! Now stop arguing with me!" At that, Gabrielle   
  
turned to Xena, who was rolling her eyes and trying not to burst into   
  
laughter at the same time.  
  
*"He's got you down perfectly, Xena!"* Gabrielle whispered with a wide   
  
grin on her face.  
  
*"Hush!"* Xena growled, shaking her head.  
  
"Does that mean my parents are really a king and queen?"  
  
"Yeah, it does. Now do you want to be a princess again or what?"  
  
"Yes, but I have to marry the ogre's son or he will destroy the   
  
village."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I can take care of them." Xena waved her sword   
  
in the air a couple of times. "There. It's done."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Oh, I sent them back to where they belong. You're safe from them..."  
  
"Papa, Xena doesn't have powers!"  
  
"Adora, it's a story! Be quiet! I want to hear the rest of it."  
  
"Okay. Sorry Papa, Eve."  
  
"That's okay, honey." Joxer stroked his chin. "Now where was I?" he   
  
asked.  
  
"Mom had just gotten rid of the ogres," Eve said.  
  
Joxer nodded. "Oh yeah! Thanks, Eve. So, Xena said to Princess   
  
Gabrielle, "Now you must come with me. Together, we will fight wrongs and sing   
  
songs."  
  
"Good. I love to sing!" Gabrielle began to sing.   
  
Xena looked at her and said, "Hmmm. Maybe singing songs isn't really   
  
our gig..."  
  
*"Cheap shot!"* Hercules snorted softly. Gabrielle hit him on the arm   
  
and stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
Xena made a SSSHHH noise and they tried to quiet down again as Joxer   
  
continued his story. "Maybe not, but we can help people."  
  
"Yes, so let's go..."  
  
"They traveled together for a long time. They met some Amazons one day   
  
and after they helped settled trouble between them and the centaurs,   
  
Gabrielle became an Amazon   
  
Princess. She said to Xena with a smile, "I am now a princess again.   
  
Thank you, Xena."  
  
"You still need to find your prince," Xena reminded Gabrielle.  
  
"I know that I'll find him someday."  
  
"Now there was this evil person who was doing bad things. Xena and   
  
Gabrielle knew they had to stop her - and they did. But they also met a   
  
strange man. He was wearing the   
  
most unusual armor and the weirdest helmet that either of them had seen   
  
and his fighting skills stunk. Gabrielle looked at him. "What a loser!"   
  
she said to Xena..."  
  
"Papa! Gabrielle would never call you a loser!" Adora shouted,   
  
interrupting Joxer again.  
  
Joxer kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "Shhh. It's just a story,   
  
Dorie."  
  
Adora returned the smile. "I know, Papa."  
  
Xena stared at Gabrielle and said, "That loser's your prince and   
  
someday you'll know it!"  
  
*"I think I'm going to be deathly ill!"* Xena whispered, rolling her   
  
eyes. Hercules and Gabrielle glared at her.   
  
"Gabrielle looked at the man and then back at Xena. "Uh uh! No way,   
  
Xena! The day he becomes my prince is the day I eat mashed peas and I hate   
  
mashed peas!"  
  
"Okay, I will hold you to that," Xena replied.  
  
Joxer smiled at the girls. "That's the end."  
  
"But you never told us if Princess Gabrielle fell in love with the man,   
  
Papa!"  
  
"She did, Adora."  
  
"Yeah? How do you know that, Eve?" Adora asked curiously.  
  
"I saw Aunt Gabrielle eating mashed peas," Eve replied, making a face.   
  
"Yuck!"  
  
Joxer laughed and kissed the girls goodnight. He started to rise to his   
  
feet when Adora softly called out, "Wait, Papa."  
  
"What is it, Dorie?"  
  
"Could you sing something? I'm still not sleepy."  
  
Joxer gazed at his daughter then turned to Eve, who nodded eagerly.   
  
"Okay. Just one song," he agreed as he sat down on the side of the bed   
  
again. He softly sang one of his   
  
mother's favorite songs to them in French, watching as their eyes   
  
slowly closed and they fell asleep.  
  
Hercules, listening to Joxer singing, blinked in surprise. *"He really   
  
has a nice voice!"* he whispered. He gazed at Joxer for a moment,   
  
remembering when he had first met Joxer   
  
and the way he used to dress and act. He turned around to gaze at Xena   
  
and Gabrielle, both of whom smiled and nodded in agreement. They turned   
  
back to watch.   
  
Joxer finished his song, and seeing that both the girls were sound   
  
asleep, he leaned over and kissed them both gently on the forehead. *"Bon   
  
nuit,"* he murmured with a smile.  
  
"Come on. Let's go before he sees us!" Gabrielle whispered. The three   
  
turned around and quickly left the hallway as Joxer rose to his feet and   
  
blew the candle that was sitting on   
  
the small table next to the bed out. Then he walked from the room and   
  
back into the main room. He looked at everyone sitting around the fire.   
  
"Well?" Joxer asked, leaning against the wall and folding his arms over   
  
his chest.  
  
"Well what?" asked Hercules.  
  
"Did you enjoy the story?"  
  
Hercules' face fell. "You heard us?"  
  
Joxer laughed softly. "You guys are about as quiet as a herd of baby   
  
water buffalo with all your whispering and making SSHHH noises! So, did   
  
you like the story or not?"  
  
Gabrielle smiled as she rose to her feet and kissed him. "I loved it,   
  
my prince."  
  
Joxer returned the kiss and murmured, "I'm glad, my princess."  
  
***** 


	10. Together we are a family

Part Ten:  
  
The next morning everyone was up bright and early - even Gabrielle -   
  
and ready to go. "Say Hercules, where are you headed while Iolaus and   
  
White Dove are on their   
  
honeymoon?"  
  
Hercules smiled at Joxer. "Well, I heard something about trouble in   
  
Sparta. Thought I might check it out."  
  
"Hey, that's great! Maybe we can go with you and help."  
  
Both women looked at Joxer sternly. "Joxer, did you forget? We made   
  
other plans," Xena said sharply.  
  
"Yeah! We're going to see Grandma and Uncle Jett," both girls chorused.  
  
Joxer shook his head. "No, I haven't forgotten. I just thought Hercules   
  
could use our help." Joxer thought for a moment. "I know! Why don't I   
  
take the girls on to Cyrene's and   
  
you two could go help Hercules?" he suggested.  
  
Gabrielle smiled at Joxer then at Xena. "Hey, that sounds like a plan   
  
to me."  
  
Xena slowly shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
"C'mon, Xena! I can do this. I know the way and if I get lost I've got   
  
Eve and Dorie to help. Please let me do this."  
  
"Joxer, it's not that I don't trust you to get there. It's just   
  
that..." Xena bit her lip   
  
uncertainly.  
  
Joxer sighed, his posture slumping a little. "Yeah, I know. I can't   
  
fight very well and if something were to happen to the girls... I   
  
understand, Xena."  
  
"And what about if something happened to *you*, huh?" Xena murmured as   
  
she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "Thanks, Joxer."  
  
Joxer returned the smile and thought for a moment. "Hey, wait a second!   
  
Hercules could go with us then you two can go and help him while Cyrene   
  
and I stay with the girls.   
  
Xena, you and Gabrielle need this. I've noticed you've *both* been   
  
itching for some action. "  
  
Xena laughed. "You know Joxer, if I didn't know any better I'd say you   
  
were trying to get rid of us!" she teased.  
  
Joxer felt his face turn a little red. "I just want you two to have a   
  
little fun."  
  
"All right, then. Hercules, you mind having a little company on the way   
  
to Sparta then?"  
  
Hercules nodded and after saying goodbye to Erythia, they made their   
  
way to Cyrene's. It was nightfall by the time they arrived and both girls   
  
were sound asleep. Cyrene was   
  
cleaning up when she heard them riding in. She went out to meet them.   
  
Seeing her granddaughter and Joxer's daughter, she smiled. "Oh, the   
  
little angels! Bring them   
  
inside," she said softly. "It's good to see all of you."  
  
"Good to see you too, Mom."  
  
Joxer took Adora and Hercules took Eve inside, while Xena and Gabrielle   
  
took care of the horses. Once they had the horses settled in for the   
  
night, they returned to the tavern.   
  
Gabrielle looked around and frowned. Not seeing Jett, she turned to   
  
Cyrene and asked curiously, "Isn't Jett supposed to be here this weekend?"  
  
Cyrene looked up at her. "There was an attempted prison break yesterday   
  
and the warden believed Jett was behind it. His privileges were taken   
  
away and he's been put into solitary   
  
confinement. I'm sorry to give you such bad news, Joxer."  
  
Joxer stood up. "Did he do it? Do they know for sure?" he asked   
  
sharply.  
  
"He said he didn't," replied Cyrene.  
  
"If Jett said he didn't do it, then he didn't! Jett may kill for a   
  
living but he's not a liar!"  
  
Gabrielle could feel that Joxer was getting very upset. She went to him   
  
and held him. "It's okay, Joxer."  
  
He smiled at her sadly. "It's not fair, Gabrielle. Jett shouldn't be   
  
punished for something he didn't do."  
  
"I know Joxer, and we'll take care of it."  
  
Xena looked at her friends. "Gabrielle... Joxer, I'm sorry, but we   
  
can't interfere - at least not now. Joxer, it'll be all right. Besides, we   
  
already promised that we'd help Hercules,"   
  
she reminded them.  
  
Both lovers nodded at Xena's words. Joxer yawned and stretched. "I   
  
understand, but it's still not fair. I'm going to check on the girls and   
  
then go to bed myself."  
  
Cyrene stood up. "Joxer, I already checked on them and they're both   
  
fine. Now why don't you go get some sleep yourself?"  
  
Joxer nodded and turned around to go upstairs. Gabrielle ran over and   
  
gave him a kiss. "I'll be joining you shortly. Sleep well."  
  
Joxer returned the kiss. "Thanks, Gabrielle. I'll try." He turned to   
  
the others. "Goodnight, all."  
  
"Goodnight Joxer," everyone replied.  
  
********  
  
Adora turned over and shook Eve. "Eve! Eve, wake up."  
  
"Uh huh ...what?" Eve mumbled.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Adora shook her harder.  
  
"What's wrong, Dorie?"  
  
"My Uncle Jett's being blamed for something he didn't do and you and me   
  
are going to help him."  
  
Eve was immediately wide-awake. "What? How are we going to do that?"  
  
"We're going to go and get him."  
  
"Adora, are you crazy? I'm in enough trouble already!"  
  
"Eve, please! I'd help you. We won't be gone long. We'll teleport..."  
  
"Tele-WHAT? What's *teleport*?"  
  
"I mean that we'll pop into where Uncle Jett is and get him out."  
  
"You ARE crazy! And how do we hide him from the others if we get him   
  
out?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry! They won't even know he's here."  
  
"I don't know, Dorie," Eve said doubtfully.  
  
"Please, Eve?"  
  
Eve rolled her eyes. "Stop doing that!"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Using your puppy eyes to get me to give in."  
  
"But it always works."  
  
Eve groaned. "I know, I know! Okay Dorie, but we better be back before   
  
anyone knows we're gone."  
  
Adora gave Eve a hug. "We will! I promise you, Eve. Okay, give me your   
  
hand."  
  
Eve reached out and Adora took her hand and they vanished. When they   
  
reappeared, Jett was sitting up on the sole piece of rat-chewed fur he   
  
was allowed for a bedroll and staring   
  
at them openmouthed. "What are you two doing here? How in Hades did you   
  
get inside?" he demanded.  
  
Adora smiled at him. "Sorry Uncle Jett, we don't have time to talk.   
  
We've got to get back!" Before Jett could say anything else, Adora waved   
  
her hand. When the bright light   
  
cleared, she ran over and picked her uncle up. "Okay. Give me your hand   
  
again, Eve."  
  
Eve stared at Jett and shook her head. "I guess they won't know it's   
  
him," she said finally as she took her friend's hand once more.  
  
Adora smiled again and with a flash of light, they were inside the   
  
bedroom they were sharing for the night at Cyrene's tavern. With her uncle   
  
in her arms, she turned to Eve.   
  
"Good night, Eve."  
  
Eve looked over at her. "Good night, Dorie." She laid down wondering if   
  
they could really get away with this. She stared at Adora's uncle who   
  
looked, she thought, very   
  
confused.  
  
****** 


	11. Together we are a family

Part Eleven:  
  
The next morning when the girls woke up, Adora looked around the room   
  
anxiously. "Eve, do you have Uncle Jett?"  
  
"No. Dorie, he better be with you," Eve warned.  
  
"He's not! Oh no, Eve! I bet he got away."  
  
"Oh, that's just GREAT! Dorie, we better find him."  
  
"He couldn't have gone too far." Suddenly they heard a scream and a   
  
crash.  
  
"Uh oh! Come on, Dorie."  
  
Both girls jumped up and ran into the kitchen where they found   
  
Gabrielle and Xena helping Cyrene pick up pieces of broken plates and Joxer   
  
holding a black cat in his arms.   
  
"These were my best breakfast dishes! Where did that cat come from?"  
  
Joxer stood petting the loudly meowing cat. "I guess he wandered in. He   
  
sure has a loud meow, doesn't he?"  
  
"Joxer! Take the cat outside, please."  
  
"Okay, Xena."  
  
Adora and Eve rushed forward. "Here, Papa! I'll take him."  
  
Joxer looked at her sternly, his eyebrows rising up. "Adora, do you   
  
know where this cat came from?" he asked as he put the cat in his   
  
daughter's arms.  
  
"He was sitting in the window so I took him in. Papa, can I keep him?"   
  
Adora pleaded.  
  
Joxer looked at the cat. The cat seemed to look back at him with strong   
  
eyes - and the cat's stare strangely reminded him of someone, but he   
  
couldn't place it. "I don't know,   
  
Dorie. He might belong to somebody."  
  
"No, Papa. I'm sure he's a stray!"  
  
"Yeah! I bet Dorie's right. Come on, Dorie! Let's take him outside."   
  
Once outside, Eve turned to Adora. "Do you think your uncle knows what   
  
happened to him?"  
  
Dorie sighed. "He knows I understand him. Eve, he's not too pleased."  
  
"Really? You can understand him? What's he saying?"  
  
Adora blushed. "I can't repeat it." Eve giggled a bit at that.   
  
"Can't repeat what?"  
  
Both girls jumped when they heard Gabrielle. "Oh! Uh, Eve was asking me   
  
to repeat what she just said and I couldn't. Could I, Eve?" Adora   
  
glared at Eve and Eve nodded   
  
furiously.  
  
"Oh. I see." Gabrielle reached down and patted the cat's head. "You   
  
know girls, there's really no way we can keep this cat. We travel too   
  
much. I'm sure when Xena and I get   
  
back, we'll find him a very nice home."  
  
Adora looked at her, wide-eyed. "But we HAVE to keep him!"  
  
Gabrielle was about to reply when the cat jumped from Adora's arms and   
  
ran into the tavern. The cat jumped on the table that Joxer was wiping   
  
off for Cyrene and began to   
  
meow loudly again. Joxer gently pushed the cat away. "Sorry, boy. I   
  
don't have time for you right now. Are you hungry?" He looked up. "Cyrene,   
  
do you have any milk?"  
  
Cyrene turned around to gaze at Joxer. "I have some for the girls'   
  
breakfast."  
  
"Can I give him some?"  
  
"I suppose so, but please take him outside."  
  
Joxer took the cat outside and placed him on the ground. "I'll be right   
  
back." Joxer returned with a bowl of milk and placed it down on the   
  
ground. The cat just stared at it   
  
and hissed, then he walked away. Joxer shook his head and picked the   
  
bowl up. "I guess he doesn't like milk," he mused.  
  
"Joxer, we're leaving now. Are you sure you'll be all right with the   
  
girls?" Xena called out as she mounted Argo.  
  
Joxer rolled his eyes. "Xena, I'll be fine! Besides, Cyrene is here   
  
too."  
  
"Okay. We should be back in about a week. Eve, *please* stay out of   
  
trouble!"  
  
"Yes, Mom!"  
  
Both girls ran over and gave Xena, Gabrielle and Hercules a kiss and   
  
hug. "Bye Mom, Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Hercules!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Bye! Be careful," Adora added in.  
  
"We will. Eve, you and Adora listen to Joxer and Cyrene."  
  
"We will!" they both said.  
  
Gabrielle came over and she and Joxer shared a long kiss and embrace.   
  
"You be careful, okay?" Joxer whispered in her ear before he let   
  
Gabrielle go. "I love you."  
  
Gabrielle nodded. "I will, Joxer. I love you too," she whispered back,   
  
giving Joxer a quick kiss on the cheek. She gazed at him for a moment   
  
before she turned around and got   
  
on her horse. The three of them waved and set off for Sparta.  
  
Joxer, Cyrene, and the girls watched them ride away. Once out of sight,   
  
Cyrene walked back into the tavern to finish getting breakfast ready   
  
for the girls. Joxer turned to Adora   
  
and Eve and folded his arms over his chest. "Okay, you two. Now *what*   
  
is going on here and *who* is that cat?" he asked. Both girls stared up   
  
at him, wondering how Joxer   
  
knew.  
  
******* 


	12. Together we are a family

Part Twelve:  
  
"Papa, I don't know what you mean," Adora mumbled.  
  
Joxer gazed at his daughter sternly. "Adora, I will ask you one more   
  
time. **Who** is this cat?"  
  
Adora felt the tears coming. "He was being punished for something he   
  
didn't do!"  
  
Joxer looked confused. "Who was?"  
  
"Uncle Jett."  
  
"Jett? What in Tartarus does he have to do with this?"  
  
"Adora and I overheard Grandma last night and we went and got him," Eve   
  
explained.  
  
"Got who?"  
  
"Uncle Jett."  
  
Joxer blinked. "Jett is here?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Joxer suddenly looked down at the cat, who meowed loudly then back at   
  
the girls and they both nodded slowly. He closed his eyes and mentally   
  
counted to X before he opened   
  
them again. "Now, let me get this straight. Are you trying to tell me   
  
this cat is *Jett*?"  
  
"Yes sir," Adora agreed, looking more miserable by the moment.  
  
Joxer sighed loudly. "I see. Okay, I can believe that. You turned   
  
Hercules into a boy. Why not Jett into a cat?"  
  
"It was the only way to get him out with Eve! I couldn't teleport both   
  
a man and girl and Uncle Jett didn't want to go."   
  
Eve cleared her throat. "Well, actually Dorie, you really didn't give   
  
him time to decide."  
  
Adora hung her head. "I read his mind, Papa. He wanted to stay. He said   
  
he was used to it."  
  
Joxer sighed again and nodded. "Dorie, I know you meant well but you've   
  
got to turn him back and return him to prison before the guards find   
  
out that he's missing!"  
  
Adora looked up at her father then back at Eve, who nodded in   
  
agreement. "Okay." Adora waved her hand and when the bright light vanished,   
  
there sat a black cat.   
  
"Adora, what's wrong?" Eve started to look anxious.  
  
"I don't understand! It should've worked!" Adora was beginning to   
  
panic.  
  
"It's okay, Dorie. Just try again," Joxer said in a soothing voice,   
  
although feeling calm, cool and collected was the last way he felt inside.  
  
Adora nodded, but before she could try again, Ares appeared. "I always   
  
did want a black cat!" and with that he picked up Jett and disappeared   
  
in a flash of blue-white lightning   
  
before Joxer could react.  
  
"ARES!" Joxer yelled and threw his hands up in the air. "OH GREAT!   
  
That's all I need with Xena and Gabrielle gone!"  
  
Adora looked at her father. "Papa, we can get him back! All I have to   
  
do is..."  
  
"Oh no you don't! All you have to do is stay here! **I'll** go to Ares'   
  
temple and get Jett back."  
  
"But Papa..." Adora started to protest.  
  
"Adora, do as I say. You and Eve go back into the tavern. You're in   
  
enough trouble as it is, young lady."  
  
Eve took Adora's hand. "Come on, Dorie. We better do as we're told."  
  
Adora nodded. "Please be careful, Papa."  
  
Joxer went over and gave his daughter a hug. "I will, Dorie." He gave   
  
Eve a hug and watched the girls go inside the tavern. Joxer then headed   
  
towards Ares' temple,   
  
wondering what on Earth he wanted with a cat.  
  
******  
  
Ares held Jett up by the scruff of the neck. "Now, Mr. King of   
  
Assassins, you've got a job to do. You see, there's a rat you need to catch-"  
  
Jett snarled at Ares. *Why should I do anything for YOU?*  
  
Ares stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You know, you think way too much   
  
for a cat, but I can fix that."   
  
Jett yowled as Ares waved his hand and a bright spark of lightning shot   
  
from his fingertips straight at the transformed triplet. When the light   
  
cleared away, there was no   
  
sign of Jett remembering who he really was. The God of War laughed as   
  
he put the cat on the floor and disappeared with a loud crack of thunder   
  
and a blue lightning flash. The cat   
  
crouched down and stalked away in search of his prey.  
  
The rat - actually a transformed Discord - squeaked in fright at the   
  
sight of the cat. She scurried into a corner, trying to find a way to   
  
escape when she saw it slowly approaching   
  
her. The cat growled low in his throat as he came closer, knowing his   
  
prey was near. Desperate, Discord suddenly leapt from the corner and   
  
attempted to escape, but the cat   
  
was faster. Leaping forward and reaching out with a paw, he caught her   
  
by the tail.  
  
*Ares! Ares!* Discord called out desperately. Ares popped back into the   
  
temple. Seeing that the cat had Discord, he howled with laughter. Her   
  
voice echoed angrily in his head.   
  
*Stop laughing, you moron! This has gone far enough! Change me back   
  
now!*  
  
"But I think you look cute as a rat!" Ares sniggered, slapping his hand   
  
on his thigh.  
  
*Cute! I'll show you cute! Ares!* Discord snarled.   
  
Ares was about to reply when he heard something. "Quiet! We've got   
  
company." He listened and grinned as he heard soft cursing, recognizing the   
  
voice.  
  
* Change me back NOW, damn it!*  
  
Ares took Discord from Jett and placed her in a cage hanging from the   
  
ceiling. "Later. When I feel like it."  
  
*ARES!*  
  
"Oh, shut your trap! Man, all you can do is yammer, yammer, yammer!"   
  
Ares pointed at Discord and zapped her, making it so she could only   
  
squeak. He then looked at Jett, who   
  
was cleaning himself and grinned toothily. "Your brother is here. Why   
  
don't you go out there and say hi?" Ares grinned as he zapped the cat   
  
and then disappeared from the   
  
temple.   
  
*****  
  
"Damn it!" Joxer looked at the vase he had knocked over and groaned.   
  
"So much for trying to be quiet. Ares! Ares! Hey!" Joxer looked around   
  
but saw no one, but something   
  
was making the hairs on his neck stand up and he turned around to see a   
  
panther slowly approaching him. His eyes grew huge and he backed away   
  
as the panther growled and   
  
showed his teeth.   
  
*"Meooowwwww growllll ragrrrr rr..."*  
  
"Nice boy! Easy, boy!" Joxer squeaked, holding his hands up before him.  
  
*"Ragrrrr..."* The panther continued stalking forward, golden eyes   
  
staring up into Joxer's eyes.   
  
Joxer had heard once never take your eyes off an animal that was going   
  
to attack. The panther suddenly leaped forward. Joxer somehow managed   
  
to roll away from the attack.   
  
Ares, invisible to Joxer and the transformed Jett, watched in   
  
amusement. Joxer was so distracted that he never noticed a long stick suddenly   
  
appear where he could reach it. He   
  
saw the stick and managed to reach it just before the panther struck   
  
again. This time, when the panther leapt forward, Joxer somehow managed   
  
to strike him aside.  
  
*"Growlllllrarrr..."* The panther easily landed on his feet and faced   
  
Joxer, growling low in his throat.   
  
Joxer held the stick high over his head. "Back off! I don't want to   
  
hurt you!"  
  
The panther stood his ground and stared up at Joxer calmly, who stared   
  
back. Ares made himself visible to Joxer and clapped. "Bravo, Joxer! I   
  
really didn't believe Xena when she   
  
said you changed," he said sarcastically.  
  
Joxer, with his eyes still on the panther, ground out through clenched   
  
teeth, "I want my brother and I want him now, Ares!"  
  
Ares smiled as he swept his arms toward the panther. "Then take him if   
  
you can. Brotherly love - it's just *so* overrated!" He threw his head   
  
back and laughed as he   
  
disappeared from the temple in a flash of light.  
  
The panther suddenly snarled loudly. "Oh boy!" Joxer whispered. 


	13. Together we are a family

Part Thirteen:  
  
The two girls watched the goings-on through Cyrene's meat silver meat   
  
platter. Adora stared at Eve. "This is all my fault! I've got to help   
  
Papa."  
  
"Help your papa with what, Adora?" Cyrene entered from the kitchen with   
  
breakfast for the girls. "Girls, where is Joxer?"  
  
Both girls stepped aside and Cyrene saw that her meat platter was   
  
somehow turned into a mirror and when she looked at it, she saw that Joxer   
  
was cornered in a temple by a   
  
panther. "Oh my Gods! How? What's going on here?"  
  
Adora looked at her, her dark eyes filling with tears. "I only wanted   
  
to help Uncle Jett but now I've made a mess of things. Papa's going to   
  
be killed and it's all my fault!"  
  
Cyrene took Adora in her arms. "It's all right, Adora. But how is this   
  
your fault?"  
  
Eve was still looking in the meat platter. "You better do something   
  
quick before he eats your father, Dorie," she said anxiously before Adora   
  
could explain what she had done.  
  
Adora nodded. "Okay. I will."  
  
Cyrene placed her hand on Adora's shoulder. "Adora, if you interfere   
  
now, it won't help your father. Joxer will find a way out of this. He's   
  
found ways to survive long before you   
  
were born."  
  
"You don't understand! I've got to help him. That panther is Uncle   
  
Jett!"  
  
Cyrene looked into the meat platter, her blue eyes wide. "Honey,   
  
there's no way I'm letting you go there. I'm sorry."  
  
"But I've got to do something!" Adora protested.  
  
"Yeah, Grandma! She's got to do something!" Eve agreed.  
  
Cyrene knelt down in front of the girls and gazed into their eyes.   
  
"Have faith in Joxer." Both girls nodded and watched again, hoping with all   
  
their might that Joxer could get out   
  
of this mess.  
  
********  
  
Joxer watched his brother slowly circle around him. "Jett, I know   
  
you're in there somewhere! Try to remember who you are!" The panther growled   
  
and leaped again and   
  
Joxer struck him away with the stick. "Jett! Listen to me! I know   
  
you're there inside!"  
  
Adora suddenly smiled and looked at Eve and Cyrene. "I've got an idea."   
  
She then closed her eyes. *Papa? Can you hear me?*  
  
Joxer heard Adora in his mind and frowned. *Adora, I'm kind of busy   
  
right now!* He rolled out of the way as Jett leapt towards him again.  
  
*Papa, please listen to me! You're right! Uncle Jett's still in there,   
  
but talking won't reach him. You've got to telepath with him.*  
  
*Adora, I can't - not without Jace.*  
  
*I know, Papa. I'm sending Uncle Jace now.*  
  
Before Joxer could blink or protest what Adora wanted to do, there   
  
stood Jace completely out of makeup and very confused looking. The sudden   
  
appearance of Jace startled the   
  
panther as it leapt over Joxer and ran out the temple.  
  
"What is going on here? How did I get here? I was just talking to   
  
Pierre!" Jace stared at Joxer. "And look at me! I have no makeup on. I look   
  
like a mess!"  
  
Joxer grabbed his brother's arm. "You look great! The natural look is   
  
in."  
  
Jace smiled. "You really think so? Was that a panther that just ran out   
  
of here?"  
  
"No... I mean yes. No, not really. It's Jett. Adora turned him into a   
  
cat and Ares turned him into a panther and we've got to get him before   
  
he either kills someone or someone   
  
kills him," Joxer replied as he ran out of the temple.  
  
Jace thought for a moment. *We were never able to stop Jett from   
  
killing before. Well, at least **I** was never able to.* "Joxer, wait up!   
  
I'm coming!" The two brothers entered   
  
the woods just outside the temple searching for their transformed   
  
brother. Jace looked around nervously. "Joxer, where are Xena and   
  
Gabrielle?"  
  
"In Sparta with Hercules. Jace, we've got to find him. Now help me look   
  
- and be careful. Jett doesn't know us."  
  
Jace rolled his eyes. "Oh great! That's all I need."  
  
*****  
  
Cyrene gazed at Adora with a worried look on her face. "Adora, find   
  
your Uncle Jett and lead your Papa to him."  
  
Adora nodded. "Okay." She turned to her friend. "Eve, help me look."  
  
Eve nodded and both girls stared hard into the meat platter and after a   
  
while Eve spotted Jett prowling through the trees heading towards a   
  
ruined stone building. "There he is,   
  
Dorie!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yes, I see him!" Adora closed her eyes and concentrated. *PAPA! PAPA!*  
  
*I heard you, Dorie,* Joxer's 'voice' sounded amused and exasperated at   
  
the same time to Adora.  
  
*I found Uncle Jett! He's near the ruins of another temple,* she 'said'   
  
breathlessly.  
  
Joxer thought for a moment and then turned to Jace, who silently   
  
indicated that he had heard his niece too. "I think she means Strife's old   
  
temple."  
  
Jace looked at him for a moment, frowning. "I didn't even know he *had*   
  
one."  
  
"Yeah. Well, it wasn't much. Come on, let's go."  
  
When they arrived at the temple, it was nothing but a pile of rocks   
  
with a doorway. "Not much left. It should be easy to find Jett in here,"   
  
said Jace, looking around curiously.  
  
"We still have to be careful. This place gives me the creeps. I believe   
  
that Strife's spirit is still here." Jace was just about to say   
  
something when suddenly they both heard the   
  
panther. They both looked up to see the panther looking down at them   
  
from above. "Jace, slowly give me your hand," Joxer whispered, his brown   
  
eyes wide as he stared up at the   
  
snarling panther.  
  
Jace nodded very slightly and did as he was told, also keeping his eyes   
  
on the panther.   
  
Joxer bit his bottom lip and concentrated hard, beads of sweat   
  
appearing on his forehead. *Jett, can you hear me? It's Joxer.*  
  
Joxer and Jace could hear a soft moaning in their minds before Jett's   
  
'voice' rasped, *Joxer, where am I? What in Tartarus is going on?*  
  
*Ares turned you into a panther,* Joxer explained.  
  
*Oh, that's just...* Jett 'swore' viciously and both Joxer and Jace   
  
winced at his language.  
  
*Jett, you've got to concentrate so Adora can change you back!* Joxer   
  
interrupted before Jett could continue.  
  
*I'll try...*  
  
Suddenly the panther growled and leapt at the two men, landing on Joxer   
  
before he could move away. Joxer kept the panther at bay by holding the   
  
stick at the panther's throat. His   
  
eyes grew huge as the panther's jaw edged closer to him. *Jett, fight   
  
this!* he thought desperately.  
  
Jace suddenly grabbed a stick, striking the panther with it until the   
  
panther fell on its side and lay on the ground. Joxer got up and checked   
  
on the panther and breathed in relief that   
  
it was still breathing. He looked up at Jace, who hung his head. "I'm   
  
sorry, Joxer. I didn't know what else to do. He was going to kill you."   
  
Jace was so upset at what he had done   
  
to Jett that his accent disappeared when he spoke.   
  
"I know, Jace. I almost got through. I know I did. Something or someone   
  
interfered, but I don't know what. I do know that we've got to get out   
  
of here." Joxer closed his eyes as   
  
Jace knelt down beside him and the still-transformed Jett. *Adora, can   
  
you get us out of here?*  
  
*I think I can, Papa,* Adora's voice echoed back.  
  
Suddenly Joxer and Jace heard a manic giggle. "What! Leaving so soon?   
  
But I never get any visitors these days! I **insist** that you stay for   
  
a while! Oh, ICK! I hate cats of any   
  
kind! What disgusting creatures!" A flash of bright light surrounded   
  
them and when it disappeared, lying in place of the panther was a naked,   
  
shivering and very confused Jett.   
  
Jace covered him with the robe he wore.  
  
Joxer looked up at Strife's spirit. "Thanks for turning him back," he   
  
said suspiciously.  
  
Strife smiled wickedly. "I've got plans for you three, yes I do! I   
  
haven't had fun in such a long time!" He jumped up and down, giggling   
  
hysterically as he rubbed his hands   
  
together.  
  
Joxer and Jace stared at each other. This was not good, not good at   
  
all. "Jace, I wish Xena and Gabrielle were here."  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
***** 


	14. Together we are a family

Part Fourteen:   
  
( Warning in this part Jett worst nightmare is his brother Jace coming on to him. Keep in mind that it's not real  
  
Jett looked at his two brothers blearily. "Well, they're not here.   
  
We're on our own and right now I need some clothes," he croaked as he   
  
slowly sat up.   
  
Joxer walked over to Jett and placed his hand on his shoulder. Jett   
  
turned and stared at it but said nothing. Joxer looked up at Jace. "Jace,   
  
come on over. Maybe together we can   
  
make something for Jett to wear besides your robe."   
  
"Hey! Are you making fun of my superior fashion sense?" Jace's lips   
  
jutted out in a pout.   
  
Strife giggled and waved his hands. "Oh no! You don't have to do that -   
  
after all, you are my guests. Allow me!"   
  
The wind began to blow hard as swirls of red, yellow, pink, and purple   
  
lights surrounded Jett before the Trio could do anything to try and   
  
stop him. When it went away, Strife   
  
waved his hands in a manic gesture. "Voila! See! Now he has clothes -   
  
and doesn't he look absolutely CHARMING?"   
  
Joxer stared at Jett, trying hard not to let his mouth fall open in   
  
shock. Jace tried without success not to laugh but it was impossible not   
  
to. Joxer gave him a look, silently trying to   
  
tell him to stop it. Jett stared at his brothers, blinking to get the   
  
spots away from his eyes. "Why are you laughing? Jace, you better not be   
  
laughing at me! What did that lunatic do   
  
to me?"   
  
"Jett, you **really** don't want to know," replied Joxer.   
  
Jett reached out and managed to grab Joxer by the shirt collar. "I want   
  
to see what I'm wearing, damn it!"   
  
"Well, we don't want him to have a cow now, do we?" Strife hooted.   
  
"Take a good look at your new image!"   
  
Suddenly, a large mirror appeared. Jett let Joxer loose and turned   
  
around to look at himself. "What the..." he muttered, not quite believing   
  
what he was seeing at first.   
  
Wincing from the headache he was starting to get, he slowly rose to his   
  
feet, teetering back and forth a bit until he got his balance. He   
  
stared into the mirror and got a really   
  
good look what he was wearing. He looked down to his feet, then up his   
  
body until he was gazing at what was on his head. He was wearing a pair   
  
of tan shoes with pink   
  
shoelaces instead of boots, a polka dot vest with no shirt underneath,   
  
striped boxer shorts, and to top it off, on his head was a big Panama   
  
hat with a wide brim and a purple   
  
hatband.   
  
Jett glared at his reflection, shocked at first. Jace was still   
  
laughing. Suddenly, Jett moved quickly and grabbed Jace the same way he had   
  
grabbed Joxer earlier. "You stop laughing   
  
at me, Jace! Stop it now! Or I swear I will kill you, brother or not!"   
  
Jace placed his hands over Jett's hands, trying to push them away.   
  
Joxer grabbed Jett's hands. "Let go, Jett! Come on! We've got to work   
  
together to get out of here. I don't think   
  
Adora can help us. I lost the connection to her."   
  
Jett's eyes were boring into Jace's. "Tell him to stop laughing at me,"   
  
he growled.   
  
Joxer looked at Jace, who was now really scared. "Let go, Jett. He   
  
didn't mean to laugh. Did you, Jace?" he asked softly.   
  
Jace shook his head, eyes wide in fear. Jett let out a heavy sigh and   
  
let Jace go. Jace rubbed his neck but said nothing. Jett turned to   
  
Joxer. "Now what?"   
  
Joxer was a bit surprised that Jett had actually asked him for advice.   
  
"Well, first of all, let's change clothes."   
  
Jett again stared at Joxer, but this time it was in surprise. "You   
  
would do that for me?" he asked, looking at his brother dressed in a simple   
  
white tunic, brown leather pants and   
  
boots.   
  
Joxer shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground. "Yeah. I'm   
  
used to being humiliated. What's one more time where I get made fun   
  
of?" he sighed.  
  
Jace looked at them. "Do you honestly think that Strife will let you   
  
change outfits?"   
  
Joxer sighed again. "Why should he care who wears that ridiculous   
  
outfit as long as it amuses him?" He looked up at the spirit God of   
  
Mischief. "Well, do you mind?"   
  
Strife sat on a partially crumbling throne hovering over the brothers.   
  
He tapped his fingers on the arm of the ruined throne, his blue eyes   
  
wide as he looked up at the sky with   
  
a deceptively innocent look on his face. "Ah gee, do I mind? Hmmm...   
  
Let me see... Yes, of course I mind! It will be no fun if you wear it,   
  
Joxie. My man Jett keeps it on!"   
  
He hooted with laughter and slapped a black-leather clad thigh.   
  
Jett growled at Strife, "You son of a..."   
  
Joxer stood in front of Jett. "Jett, don't! Calm down! Can't you see   
  
that this is what he wants? We've got to stay cool if we're going to beat   
  
him!" he whispered.   
  
Jace glanced at his brothers. "How can we beat him? He's already dead.   
  
We can't beat him!"   
  
Joxer turned to Jace with a determined look in his eyes. "We will beat   
  
him, Jace. I know we will."   
  
Strife laughed. "You sure do have a way with words, Joxie! Just how do   
  
you plan to beat me, O Mighty One? I cut you off from that daughter of   
  
yours and Unc sent Xena,   
  
Jerkules and Gabby-brat off on a wild goose chase."   
  
"You mean that there's no trouble where they went?"   
  
Strife rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Nope!   
  
You see, Zeus needed to see how strong your God tamers powers were. So,   
  
he told me if I tested you to   
  
see how strong they were and if I won, I'd get my God life back again.   
  
So, I jumped at the chance. Do you know how INCREDIBLY BORING it is in   
  
Tartarus?" he finished with a   
  
yawn.   
  
Joxer glared at him. "Then all this was a set-up?"   
  
"Boy, you catch on quick, Mighty One! Yeah! Unc figured that if he set   
  
Jett up, his niece would help him, although he didn't figure on her   
  
turning him into a - **ICK** - cat, but it   
  
was SO cool when he turned him into a panther! I kind of wish I let him   
  
tear you apart first, but when I saw you were getting through, I had to   
  
step in."   
  
"So, what you're saying is that we have to defeat you?"   
  
Yeah Joxie! And if you do, I go back to Tartarus and if you don't, you   
  
all go to Tartarus in my place! So say *sayonara*, suckers!" Strife   
  
giggled madly.   
  
******   
  
Adora picked up the meat platter and banged it hard against the table,   
  
making Eve jump. "What happened to the picture? Why can't I see them?   
  
Why can't I contact Papa?"   
  
Cyrene took the frightened child in her arms as Eve patted her back.   
  
"It's okay, Dorie. It will be okay. Joxer's gotten out of worse   
  
situations."   
  
Adora pulled away, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You don't   
  
understand! Papa and my uncles could die - and it'll be all my fault! I don't   
  
know if they can beat a God that's   
  
already dead."   
  
Cyrene pulled her closer and also gathered Eve into her arms. "I know,   
  
Dorie. I know."   
  
*******   
  
When Xena, Gabrielle and Hercules arrived in Sparta, everything was   
  
peaceful. Men and women were going about their business and children were   
  
playing in the streets. In fact, it   
  
looked as if there wasn't any trouble at all. The three gazed at each   
  
other, puzzled. Xena grabbed at a man's arm as he walked by. "Say, are   
  
you having trouble here?" she asked.   
  
The man stared at Xena with a frown. "No. Everything's fine."   
  
"No warlord, monsters, or evil demons?"   
  
"No." The man hurried away, glancing behind him uneasily.   
  
Gabrielle looked at Xena, worried. "Xena, what's going on?"   
  
"I'll tell you what's up, Blondie. Zeus wanted to test the Trio's God   
  
taming powers without you goody two shoes in the way," a smooth voice   
  
replied.   
  
"ARES! I should've known, you bastard!" Xena yelled as Ares appeared   
  
before them.   
  
Ares held his arms out before him. "Hey! Don't yell at me, Xena. We've   
  
got to know where we stand with them."   
  
"You dirty scum bucket! You know they won't hurt the Greek Gods,"   
  
Hercules growled.   
  
Ares rolled his eyes. "Well, Zeus isn't too sure about that, Jerkules.   
  
So he's going to find out and don't try to go back and help them   
  
because I'm here to make sure you don't."   
  
Xena took out her sword and grinned wickedly. "Come on, then! Bring it   
  
on!"   
  
Ares sighed and rubbed a fist against his chest. "As you wish," he said   
  
mildly and waved his hand before Xena could attack him. He disappeared   
  
into the ether, laughing.   
  
"This is **not** good," Hercules muttered.   
  
Suddenly the ground stared to shake and opened up. The residents   
  
screamed and ran away in terror as soldiers from long ago wars climbed from   
  
the ground, all of them carry   
  
blood-caked swords. The three friends made ready to fight.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
The three fought ferociously, but even as they destroyed the first   
  
round of corpses, more emerged from the ground. Gabrielle gagged from the   
  
smell of rotting flesh, twisting and   
  
turning, knocking them away as quickly as she could, but the dead   
  
bodies continued rising from the ground. "Xena! They don't stop! They keep   
  
coming back!" she screamed.  
  
"It's because they're already dead, Gabrielle!"  
  
"I KNOW THAT! Uh.... So, do you have any idea on how to stop them?"   
  
Gabrielle ducked before an animated skeleton decapitated her with an axe.   
  
She dropped to the   
  
ground and kicked it in the shinbone, shattering it.  
  
Xena plunged her sword into one of the dead soldiers and at the same   
  
time kicked another one in its gut. "Just keep fighting, Gabrielle!   
  
Everything has a weak point. We just have   
  
to find it!" she grunted.  
  
Hercules, in the meantime, had his own problems as a group of dead   
  
soldiers attached to his body. He sent them flying only for them to get up   
  
again and reattach themselves to   
  
him. "GET OFF ME!" he roared as he sent them flying, but it was   
  
useless. They just kept coming back.  
  
"WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! WE NEED A PLAN!" yelled Gabrielle, even   
  
though she hated the idea of retreating.  
  
"No! We can't! If we don't stop them now, Sparta will be doomed!"  
  
"THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM, XENA! WE NEED A PLAN!"  
  
Xena swung around, stabbing one of the dead soldiers in the gut. He   
  
stared down where the sword had plunged through his rotted stomach and   
  
kicked Xena, sending her flying   
  
across the street. Xena managed to land on her feet. The dead soldier   
  
charged her, ready to end her life. Xena readied herself for another   
  
round of fighting. Suddenly, he stopped   
  
in his tracks.   
  
Xena stared in puzzlement as she walked over to him curiously and then   
  
reached out, cautiously poking his shoulder with a finger. He was   
  
completely frozen in place. She   
  
turned around and gazed at the other animated corpses. Not one soldier   
  
was moving. One even had his sword ready to plunge into Gabrielle, who   
  
slowly moved her body out from   
  
under him and rose to her feet. "Xena. Hercules. What's going on? Do   
  
you think one of the Gods is helping us?"  
  
Hercules looked around. "I really don't think so. I think something   
  
else is going on here."  
  
Suddenly the dead soldiers started moving again. The three friends got   
  
ready to fight once more, but the soldiers ignored them and as quickly   
  
as they came out of the ground,   
  
they returned to it.   
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here before something else happens," said   
  
Xena as she ran over to Argo and jumped onto her back. Gabrielle followed   
  
and quickly mounted her own   
  
horse.   
  
Hercules looked around, shaking his head. "You two go ahead. I'll stay   
  
and clean up."  
  
Xena and Gabrielle looked around and both dismounted their horses.   
  
"We'll stay and help you, Hercules," Xena said.  
  
"What about Joxer and his brothers?" asked Hercules.  
  
Gabrielle gave him a half smile. "Let's hope they'll be okay."  
  
*****   
  
  
  
Cyrene gazed at Adora, who was now sitting on the floor, shaking a bit.   
  
Eve was sitting with her. "Are you all right, Adora?" she asked,   
  
squatting down next to her.  
  
Adora slowly looked up at her. "I helped them. Why can't I help Papa   
  
and my uncles?"  
  
Eve took her friend and held her as she had seen her mother do with   
  
Gabrielle when she was frightened. "You're being cut off from them, but   
  
you did help them, Dorie."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By helping Mom, Aunt Gabrielle, and Uncle Hercules. Just as soon as   
  
they help get Sparta back to normal, they will go and help Uncle Joxer,   
  
Jett, and Jace."  
  
Adora smiled at Eve. "Thanks, Eve."  
  
******  
  
The long mirror disappeared and Strife howled in anger. "Damn her for   
  
interfering!"  
  
Joxer looked up at him. "Damn who?"  
  
"Your daughter."  
  
Joxer smiled. "Good for her."  
  
Strife jumped off his throne and landed inches away from Joxer. His   
  
face turned ugly as he shoved it into Joxer's face. "You don't understand,   
  
you mortal moron! When **you**   
  
die, **she** dies. Adora is part of you. She can't EXIST without you!"   
  
With a scream of frustration, Strife then made a fireball, hurling it   
  
at one of the ruined walls. It bounced off   
  
the stones and landed right in front of Joxer, making a gaping hole.   
  
Joxer suddenly lost his footing and tumbled down into the dark, dark pit   
  
with a yell. The ground then closed   
  
up. Jett and Jace looked on, horrified. Strife smiled. "Ah! One down,   
  
two to go!"  
  
Suddenly a pair of long, hairy arms grabbed Jace, who screamed as he   
  
was pulled away from Jett and pulled into the rubble, vanishing without a   
  
trace. Jett turned around and   
  
tried to attack Strife, but found he couldn't move from where he was   
  
standing. "You'll pay for this, you freak!"  
  
"Nah. Don't think so. You see, I think I already paid my debt - but you   
  
still owe and payback's a bitch! Why don't you take a look and see?"   
  
Strife pointed and laughed as Jett   
  
looked down at himself and saw with horror that he was disappearing.   
  
Strife danced around him like a madman. "Oh dear! Are you losing sight   
  
of reality? Ohhh! Poor   
  
baby!"  
  
"I'll get you for this, Strife!"  
  
Strife watched as Jett disappeared before his eyes. "Yeah, you and what   
  
army? Bye bye!" he chortled with a wave.  
  
****  
  
Joxer slowly woke up. His head was pounding and he felt a warm, sticky   
  
liquid running down his right cheek as he rubbed his forehead.   
  
*Wonderful,* he thought to himself. He   
  
looked around, his eyes slowly readjusting to the dim light. He   
  
suddenly heard movement and looked up to see Jett standing in front of him.   
  
"Jett! Thank the Gods you're all right.   
  
Is Jace with you?"  
  
Jett stared down at Joxer with an evil look in his eyes and a small   
  
smile on his lips. Joxer, not noticing this, stood up and brushed himself   
  
off. "Come on, let's find Jace." Joxer   
  
started to walk away when Jett suddenly jumped him from behind. "What   
  
are you doing? Are you crazy?" he managed to twist himself so that he   
  
faced his brother and his eyes   
  
widened in horror.   
  
Jett grinned at him widely as he grabbed him by the shirt collar.   
  
Joxer's eyes grew even larger than they already were when he saw a long   
  
assassin's dagger in Jett's right hand.   
  
Jett's eyes glittered with malice as he drew the dagger back and aimed   
  
the blade straight at Joxer's heart. In a low, raspy voice, he growled   
  
in Joxer's ear, "Tonight, *dear brother*,   
  
you die."  
  
*******  
  
Jace found himself crawling in the narrow space he was in. Jace hated   
  
and feared small, dark places and was trying to hurry to get out. He was   
  
almost at the end when he saw   
  
Joxer at the entrance. "Oh Gods! Joxer, I'm so glad you are all right.   
  
Here, give me a hand."  
  
Joxer smiled, but it wasn't his sweet, slightly goofy grin. Jace's   
  
throat became dry and he began sweating. "You've been a very bad boy, Jace.   
  
A *very* bad boy and you must be   
  
punished," Joxer said in a low voice.  
  
"Joxer! That's not funny! Come on! Give me a hand. Let me out, please!"  
  
Joxer shook his head, continuing to block the entrance. "You are Jace,   
  
son of Judd and Jezda. You will learn this, and until you do, you will   
  
remain in there."  
  
Jace felt tears start to roll down his cheeks. "No, Joxer! Please! It's   
  
dark in here! Please! I'll be good!" he begged.  
  
Joxer only smiled evilly and rolled a large stone in front of the exit,   
  
closing out the only light in the narrow space.  
  
"JOXERRRRRRR!" screamed Jace. He began pounding his fists against the   
  
boulder,   
  
screaming and crying in terror.  
  
********  
  
Jett was disoriented for a few minutes after he reappeared in a large   
  
room. When his senses finally cleared, he realized that he was not alone   
  
and he turned around. Jace stood   
  
over in a corner, looking him over. Jett had a strange feeling about   
  
this, but was also glad Jace was okay. "Jace! Good, you're safe. Let's   
  
find Joxer and stop Strife before that   
  
lunatic does something else."  
  
Jace approached Jett slowly and began to talk in a very seductive   
  
voice. "I should have never laughed at you, brother. You look so sexy in   
  
that outfit. Real sexy and hot."  
  
"WHAT? Jace, have you lost your mind?" Jett's eyes grew huge as Jace   
  
reached out, grabbed Jett's face and placed his lips over Jett's, kissing   
  
him. Jett pushed Jace away from   
  
him. "What in Tartarus is WRONG with you?"   
  
Jace only laughed. "You *know* you want me, Jett. I can *tell* when   
  
someone wants me." Jace suddenly moved fast and had Jett in his arms   
  
before he could stop him. "You   
  
are mine, baby. You want me and I want you," he whispered in Jett's   
  
ear. Jace then lowered his head and bit Jett's neck. Jett knocked him   
  
away, slapping him across the   
  
mouth. Jace slowly wiped the blood from his mouth and licked his lips.   
  
He smiled lazily as he began approaching Jett slowly. "Don't fight it,   
  
Jett. You are just like me."  
  
"No, I'm not like you! Stay away from me!" Jett yelled, backing away   
  
from Jace.  
  
*****  
  
Ares appeared as Strife watched what was happening from three different   
  
mirrors. "So, how's it going?" he asked, crossing his arms over his   
  
chest.  
  
Strife smiled. "I've got all three of them living their worst nightmare   
  
of each other. Hmph! If they're God tamers, we've got nothing to worry   
  
about."  
  
******** 


	15. Together we are a family

Part Fifteen:  
  
( Please read warning in part 14)  
  
Ares slapped Strife on the back, almost knocking him over. "Looks like   
  
you'll be with us again pretty soon."  
  
"Yeah, you know it, Unc! This was the easiest thing I've ever done,"   
  
Strife giggled.  
  
"Don't get so cocky. It's not over yet," Ares cautioned.  
  
Strife only smirked. "**I** say it is. What can they do about it?"  
  
Ares said nothing and continued to watch in the mirror.   
  
******  
  
Jett's eyes glittered with malice as he drew the dagger back and aimed   
  
the blade straight at Joxer's heart. In a low, raspy voice, he growled   
  
in Joxer's ear, "Tonight, *dear brother*,   
  
you die."   
  
Joxer somehow managed to grab Jett's wrist before the dagger met its   
  
mark. "What's wrong with you? Jett, snap out of it!" Joxer continued his   
  
struggling with Jett, trying to   
  
keep his brother at bay. Jett said nothing but broke loose and plunged   
  
the dagger down. Joxer rolled away just in time as the dagger   
  
penetrated into what was left of the floor. He   
  
jumped to his feet. "I don't know *who* or *what* you are, but you're   
  
not my brother!" he shouted, backing away.  
  
Jett rose to his feet and slowly walked towards him, his eyes   
  
emotionless. "Don't you see? You **have** to die, Bro. You're the black sheep of   
  
the family. You're a disgrace as a   
  
warrior and you must be purified!" Jett then charged him with his   
  
dagger held up in the air, ready to strike.   
  
Joxer was ready for him as he remembered a move Xena taught him. He   
  
moved to the side and whirled himself, sending his foot right into Jett's   
  
gut. Jett clutched his stomach   
  
and fell to his knees. He growled as he slowly got up, "Bro, you'll pay   
  
for that!"  
  
Joxer shook his head. "I know who and what you are now. You're not   
  
real! You're my worst fear. I won't let you beat me. I won't! The real Jett   
  
would never hurt me." He closed   
  
his eyes and began chanting, "You're not real. You're not real. You're   
  
not real. You're not real!"  
  
"Die, Joxer, die!" Jett ran towards him, the dagger swinging up in a   
  
high arc then swiftly plunging down.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT REALLLLLL!!!!!!" Joxer screamed just as Jett plunged the   
  
dagger right into his heart. Suddenly, everything went black. Joxer   
  
slowly opened his eyes to the   
  
sound of crying and screaming in the distance. He blinked for a minute,   
  
trying to figure out what happened. Then he remembered Jett and the   
  
dagger.   
  
Joxer looked down at himself but saw no blood. *How come I'm not dead?*   
  
he thought at first, his mind whirling with questions - then he   
  
realized something. It had all been an   
  
illusion - something Strife had fabricated. Joxer shook his head,   
  
closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. Strife had figured out what   
  
each brother was really afraid of   
  
about each other and was using it to his advantage.   
  
Joxer heard the screaming continue after he re-opened his eyes and   
  
realized that it was Jace. Jace kept screaming his name over and over and   
  
sobbed loudly. Joxer could tell by   
  
the sound of his screams that Jace was in a dark, small space. He   
  
slowly rose to his feet and ran towards the sound of his brother's voice.  
  
*********  
  
"You better stop him. I think that Joxer's caught on to what's   
  
happening," Ares gazed over in Strife's direction with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Strife almost fell over from his laughter. "Oh Unc, there's no way!   
  
Hello! We're talking about *Joxer, the Mighty Dork* here! So he just got   
  
lucky. Big whoop!"  
  
"Strife, don't underestimate Joxer. It could be costly," Ares said with   
  
a warning note in his voice.  
  
Strife blinked and snorted with laughter. "*Joxer?* Unc, you've got to   
  
be kidding! Just sit back and enjoy the show."  
  
"I'm not stupid, Strife. I was wrong about you. I'm out of here," Ares   
  
sneered, snapping his fingers and disappearing in a flash of blue-white   
  
light.  
  
Strife only grinned. "Spoilsport." He then leaned back against his   
  
throne to see what would happen next.   
  
******  
  
Joxer stopped in his tracks, his jaw opening in shock. He saw himself   
  
standing next to a narrow opening and heard himself talking to Jace. "I   
  
don't like to punish you, Jace. But if   
  
I don't, you will never learn. "  
  
Jace was now crying uncontrollably. "Please, Joxer! Let me out. I'll be   
  
good! I promise!" he begged, his voice breaking.  
  
"Joxer's" eyes rolled upward and "he" thought for a moment, stroking   
  
"his" chin. "I don't know, Jace. It seems to me that maybe an hour isn't   
  
enough. Maybe you will know your   
  
place if you stay here all day and night."  
  
"No, Joxer! Please! I can't breathe in here!" Jace's voice was growing   
  
hoarse from all his shouting and crying.  
  
"Joxer" laughed and the sound chilled the real Joxer to the bone. "You   
  
should have thought about that before you became a sinner. Now Jace,   
  
tell me who you are," "he" said   
  
in a low, menacing voice.  
  
"I'mmm J...J...aa...cc...eee son o...ff... Ju..dd... and... and   
  
Jez...da," Jace whimpered.   
  
*"Louder."*  
  
"Joxer, please! Oh Gods, **please** let me out!"  
  
"Joxer" laughed again. "Nope. Nuh uh. No sale here. You obviously   
  
haven't learned your lesson." With those words, "he" placed the stone back   
  
in front of the entrance. Jace   
  
screamed and pounded at the stone, begging to be let out.   
  
Joxer had seen enough and he stormed forward. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE,   
  
YOU NIGHTMARE FROM TARTARUS!" he yelled.  
  
The evil Joxer turned around. "How did *you* escape?" he sneered.  
  
"That's none of your damn business! But you're going down!"  
  
***   
  
Strife watched what was happening in the mirror with amusement. Joxer   
  
didn't quite have it yet and he knew it. He screamed with laughter as   
  
Joxer tried his best to get rid of the   
  
evil Joxer. "You're not real!"  
  
The evil Joxer yawned, bored. "I'm as real as you are."  
  
Joxer looked bewildered. He knew that the evil Joxer wasn't real, so   
  
why didn't he disappear? The evil Joxer laughed. "I'm more powerful than   
  
Jett, idiot! You might have   
  
defeated him, but you won't defeat me!" he gloated.  
  
Joxer stared long and hard at the evil Joxer. "You're right," he said   
  
finally. "There's no way **I** can beat you. You're not my worst   
  
nightmare. But Jace can."  
  
Joxer threw a punch at the evil Joxer and knocked him on the ground   
  
then yelled as loud as he could as he jumped on top of the evil version of   
  
himself. "Jace, *listen* to me! This   
  
isn't real! Get your mind off it and it will go away!" He yelled as the   
  
evil Joxer twisted underneath him and they both struggled on the   
  
ground, each trying to gain the upper   
  
hand.   
  
*"How? Joxer, I'm scared!"* came the muffled, terrified reply.  
  
The evil Joxer grabbed Joxer by the throat, eyes glittering in delight   
  
as he began choking him. "Jace, SING!" Joxer managed to gasp as he   
  
tried to pull the other Joxer's hands   
  
away from his throat.  
  
Jace started to hum, desperately trying to get his fear under control.   
  
He hated dark, small places - even as a child, he was terrified of   
  
them. He started out weakly, but soon he was   
  
singing loud and clear. Joxer, who was beginning to black out, suddenly   
  
didn't feel the hands of the evil Joxer around his neck. He breathed   
  
loudly in relief. When he opened his   
  
eyes and sat up, rubbing at his throat, he saw that Jace was sitting on   
  
the ruined floor still singing as tears rolled down his cheeks. Joxer   
  
crawled over to him and wrapped his arms   
  
around Jace in a fierce embrace. "It's okay, Jace. It's okay. That   
  
thing is gone," he said in a soothing voice.  
  
Jace looked up at Joxer. "Are you real?" he asked.  
  
Joxer wiped away Jace's tears and smiled his goofy grin. "I'm real,   
  
Jace. I'm real."  
  
Jace held Joxer closer. "I was so scared, Joxer. Thank you for helping   
  
me."  
  
Joxer nodded and slowly stood up, helping Jace to his feet. "We've got   
  
to find Jett. Do you know what his worst nightmare is?"  
  
Jace shook his head and sniffed one last time.   
  
"Okay. Come on. We better go find him then," Joxer said. Suddenly it   
  
became dark again. Panicking, Jace screamed at first but managed to calm   
  
himself down. It was light   
  
soon enough and when their eyes readjusted to the light they saw Jett   
  
trying his best to keep "Jace" at bay.  
  
"Stay away from me, you moron!" Jett yelled.  
  
Jace looked at Joxer, his jaw dropping open in shock at the image of   
  
himself trying to kiss his brother. "*That's* his worst nightmare? That   
  
I'd come on to him? Please! That's   
  
*gross*! Like I'd actually *do* something like that..."  
  
"Jace, not now! We've got to help him."  
  
"Well, at least it's not scary."  
  
Joxer turned around and gazed at Jace seriously. "It is to Jett. Look   
  
at him! He's downright terrified of the idea that you'd do something   
  
like that to him!"  
  
Jace rolled his eyes as he watched the evil "Jace" pawing and purring   
  
around Jett. "Please! I don't even do that! That is **so** not me at   
  
all!" Jace strolled over to the evil   
  
"Jace" before Joxer could stop him. "Look, you phony! If you are going   
  
to do me, at least do me right!"  
  
The evil "Jace" turned around and hissed. Jace rolled his eyes and held   
  
up his hands. "First of all, I don't hiss. Hissing is so unbecoming!   
  
What **I** like to do is this!" Jace   
  
walked over and blew in Jett's right ear, making the oldest triplet   
  
shudder. Then, he began to nibble on it delicately. "See?" he mumbled   
  
before starting up again.   
  
*****   
  
  
  
Strife started jumping up and down, howling with laughter as he watched   
  
the triplets' images in the mirror. Jett's worst nightmare had actually   
  
come true. Jace *did* want him   
  
after all.  
  
******  
  
Jett's eyes grew huge as Jace moved away from him. Joxer looked on,   
  
horrified. "Now *that's* what I would do," Jace said smugly.  
  
"Thanks," his evil self said with a smirk as he moved in for his   
  
dessert. He placed his arms around Jett. "You are mine now, Jett."  
  
Jett's eyes became darker as he suddenly drove a dagger into "Jace's"   
  
stomach. "Jace" groaned softly, wincing as Jett pulled the dagger out.   
  
"Why? Jett, I loved you."   
  
Jett watched as "Jace" vanished. "Because you're not real," he   
  
breathed. Jett looked down at his hands as the dagger also vanished. He then   
  
gazed at his brothers. "Thanks for   
  
telling me what to do, Jace."  
  
"Don't thank me. Joxer knew what to do."  
  
"Well, then I thank you both. Come on, we've got a God to take care   
  
of."  
  
Joxer looked at Jett. "Jett, how did you make that dagger appear?"  
  
"When Jace whispered in my ear that it was only my worst nightmare, I   
  
remembered what I would do to Jace if he ever pulled such a thing."  
  
Jace swallowed. "Don't worry. You're not my type."  
  
Jett slapped Jace on the back. Then he reached out and grabbed Jace's   
  
hand then Joxer's. The Trio closed their eyes and concentrated. A bright   
  
light surrounded them and they   
  
found themselves back at Strife's ruined throne room. The ghostly God   
  
of Mischief was no longer jumping around and hooting. Instead, he was   
  
frightened. "Unc, I need you!   
  
HEY! I could use some help here!" he screeched into the air.  
  
Ares appeared, calmly eating an apple. "I thought you had it under   
  
control."  
  
"They're smarter than I gave them credit for."  
  
"Oh. Really? Gee, now didn't someone try to tell you just that? Let me   
  
see..." Ares tapped a finger against his chin. "Oh yeah! It was ME!   
  
Strife, you're on your own. Have   
  
fun!" he disappeared in a flash of lightning, his laughter echoing off   
  
the stones.  
  
"Unc! No! Come back!" Strife looked at the brothers, holding his hands   
  
up in surrender. "Come on! This was all in fun, you know. Just for   
  
laughs. Hee hee? Ha ha?" he said with   
  
a weak smile.  
  
The brothers drew together in a circle and placed their hands over each   
  
other's, closing their eyes. Jett spoke in a strained voice as the   
  
three concentrated. "Then, why don't you   
  
laugh all the way back to Tartarus?" A blue light streamed from their   
  
entwined hands. Strife screeched as he was caught in the light and   
  
vanished, his body dissolving. The Trio   
  
opened their eyes and fell to the floor, exhausted.  
  
*****  
  
Strife opened his eyes and howled when he saw he was in a dark cave.   
  
"NO, NO, NO!" He beat his fists against the stone wall in frustration.  
  
"Glad to see you back, Strife. Inventory's way behind," a voice broke   
  
in. "Damn wars in Phillipi have set things back at least three months."  
  
Strife turned around to see Hades standing before him with a huge   
  
scroll in his hands. The God of the Underworld gave him the scroll with a   
  
huge grin. Strife looked down and   
  
screeched when he opened it up and saw the writing at the top of the   
  
parchment. "No! Not the Elysian Fields again! I hate it there! It's so...   
  
*happy* and filled with goodness   
  
and light!" he whimpered.  
  
"I just send you where I need you," Hades answered in a mild tone.   
  
"Now, off you go!" With those words, Hades touched Strife's shoulder and he   
  
disappeared in a bright yellow   
  
light before he could say another word. "Well, that should keep him out   
  
of my hair for a while..."  
  
*****  
  
Joxer groaned softly, rubbing his head. "Are you two all right?"  
  
Jett nodded slowly as his eyes refocused. "Yes." Jace mumbled in   
  
agreement.  
  
*"Papa! Papa! Are you all right?"*  
  
Joxer smiled when he heard Adora's anxious voice in his mind. *"I'm   
  
fine, Dorie. We're all fine. Please bring us home."*  
  
Jett placed his hand on Joxer's shoulder. "Tell her to send Jace and me   
  
back where we were."  
  
Joxer nodded in agreement and "said," *"Dorie send Jett and Jace back   
  
first, then me."*  
  
Adora looked at Eve and Cyrene. "Papa wants me to send Uncle Jett and   
  
Uncle Jace back first. What should I do?"   
  
"Do what your father told you, Adora," replied Cyrene.  
  
Adora nodded and concentrated on sending her uncles back. Joxer watched   
  
them disappear, hoping they would be okay.  
  
****   
  
  
  
Jett stared at the four gray walls then quickly breathed a sigh of   
  
relief when he saw that he was back in his prison clothing instead of   
  
Strife's questionable taste in attire. He   
  
blinked as the door to the solitary confinement cell opened. "Come on,   
  
you. We got the one who caused the riot for the escape."  
  
Jett stood up and mumbled, "I told you I didn't do it."  
  
****   
  
  
  
"Jace! Jace! Are you ready yet? Come on, we're on next!"  
  
Jace jumped up and threw open his door, almost leaping into Pierre's   
  
arms. "Hey! What's this all about? Not that I mind," Pierre said as he   
  
kissed Jace.  
  
"Oh nothing! I'm just so glad to see you!" Jace replied as he returned   
  
the kiss.  
  
*****  
  
Joxer looked around, waiting for Adora to get him when Ares suddenly   
  
appeared. Before Joxer could say anything, Ares held up a finger and   
  
began to speak. "You know, Strife   
  
might've failed getting out of Tartarus and getting his Godly powers   
  
and life back, but he did find out something. You three morons must be   
  
together in order for your powers to   
  
work. But, I can remedy that situation." Ares started to wave his hand.   
  
Joxer stared at him calmly. "Come on, then. I'm not afraid of you."  
  
Ares raised his hand, getting ready to throw a fireball.   
  
  
  
"Come on. What are you waiting for?" Joxer asked.  
  
Ares lowered his hand and sneered, "I don't have time to waste with   
  
you!"  
  
Joxer watched as Ares vanished. Joxer shook his head, breathing a   
  
silent sigh of relief. He thought to himself, *Sometimes, bluffing DOES   
  
work.* There was a sudden flash of   
  
light and when Joxer's eyes readjusted, he saw that he was back in   
  
Cyrene's tavern.  
  
Adora and Eve ran over to him, throwing their arms around his waist to   
  
give him a hug. "Hey, hey! I'm glad to see you too!" he said with a   
  
laugh as he returned the embrace.  
  
"Oh Papa, I'm so glad that you're here!"  
  
"Me too, Dorie. Now let's go to Xena and Gabrielle. They may need our   
  
help." Joxer reached out for Eve's hand and smiled at Cyrene. "Thanks   
  
for watching the girls."  
  
Cyrene grabbed Joxer's arm. "Joxer, what are you doing?"  
  
"Going to Xena and Gabrielle."  
  
"Oh no you're not! You've had enough adventures for today. You'll stay   
  
right here until they get back. Now march right in there and take a   
  
bath, young man!"   
  
"But they might need me!"  
  
"I said *march*!"  
  
Joxer looked at Adora and Eve. Both the girls were giggling. "You heard   
  
her, Papa."  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Joxer. March," Eve chimed in.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I know when I'm beaten!" Joxer laughed as he marched into   
  
the back room where the bathtub was, singing his theme song. Cyrene,   
  
Adora, and Eve laughed as they   
  
watched him leave.  
  
******* 


	16. Together we are a family

Part Sixteen - Conclusion   
  
Joxer relaxed in the hot water, soaking his tired muscles. Today had   
  
been full of surprises. He thought about Gabrielle and Xena, hoping they   
  
were fine, but he also   
  
wondered about his daughter. Why had her powers come back after years   
  
of being nothing but a normal child?   
  
Joxer wasn't aware that a Goddess was watching him as he bathed. She   
  
stared a long time at him before she turned to gaze at Teutales. "So,   
  
this is Adora's mother?"   
  
He nodded. She smiled. "I like what I see, and he has passed every test   
  
I have given him. Yes. You have indeed chosen wisely, my son."   
  
Teutales bowed respectfully in her direction. "Thank you, Mother."   
  
"I will now speak to the young man."   
  
The Goddess appeared in a blaze of light before a very surprised Joxer,   
  
who was just getting out of the tub. He quickly grabbed for his towel   
  
to cover himself. "Hey! Can't I   
  
take a bath in peace? Who are you?" he demanded angrily.   
  
The Goddess moved towards him and waved her hands, drying him off and   
  
giving Joxer new clothes. "I like my granddaughter's mother to look   
  
nice."   
  
Joxer stared at the Goddess. She was beautiful. Her skin was fair and   
  
she was almost as tall as he was. She had long golden red hair and her   
  
eyes were as black as ebony. She was   
  
dressed in a long blue dress made of pure silk.   
  
"Granddaughter? You... You're Adora's grandmother?" Joxer stuttered,   
  
his eyes wide as he gazed at the Goddess.   
  
"Yes. Teutales is my son," the Goddess explained in a soft voice.   
  
Joxer sighed. "So, are you here to take her away? If you are, I will   
  
fight you."   
  
The Goddess raised her hand. "Relax, Joxer. I am not here to take her   
  
from you, but I will visit from time to time - and I am here to tell you   
  
why her powers are back."   
  
The Goddess now had Joxer's full attention. "Why?"   
  
"In years to come, there will be a war between the Gods of Greece and   
  
the Gods of Gaul. Xena's daughter Eve will be in the middle of it. Only   
  
she can bring peace between the   
  
Gods. Your daughter was born to be her protector. Eve will be a woman   
  
of peace but will have enemies and Adora will protect her from them,"   
  
the Goddess explained in her soft   
  
voice.   
  
"Do you mean that Adora will be like Xena?" Joxer asked curiously.   
  
The Goddess shook her head. "No, not like Xena. Adora will protect Eve   
  
with her powers, but she cannot kill. If she kills, Eve will die."   
  
Joxer's eyes sparkled with worry. "Then I have to tell her."   
  
The Goddess placed her hand on Joxer's shoulder. "No, you may *not*   
  
tell her. Adora must use her own judgment."   
  
"But if I don't tell her, she may kill to protect Eve!"   
  
"It will not be until they are grown before the war starts. You can   
  
only hope that she will do the right thing."   
  
Joxer thought for a moment before speaking again. "May I tell Xena and   
  
Gabrielle what I know?"   
  
"I would prefer you tell no one for now."   
  
Joxer sighed. "But Xena should know. If she knew I kept this from her,   
  
she would never trust me again. It's **her** daughter we're talking   
  
about here!"   
  
The Goddess turned away. "Do what you think you must. But I warn you:   
  
it may cause Eve's death."   
  
The Goddess then vanished. Joxer hurried from the back room and saw   
  
that Xena and Gabrielle had come back from Sparta. Gabrielle smiled and   
  
went over to him. She was   
  
about to hug him when she saw the look on his face. "Joxer? Are you   
  
okay?" It seemed to Gabrielle that Joxer stared right through her to watch   
  
Xena, who was swinging her   
  
daughter around in her arms and laughing as Adora clapped her hands and   
  
giggled. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Joxer? Please talk to me. What   
  
happened?" she asked gently.   
  
Startled from his reverie, Joxer looked down at Gabrielle. "Oh   
  
Gabrielle, I'm so glad you are safe," he whispered.   
  
Gabrielle gazed at him sternly. "Joxer, I asked you what's wrong." She   
  
reached up and caressed his cheek, wiping the tears away. "Why are you   
  
crying?"   
  
Joxer reached up and put his hand over hers, then wiped the rest of the   
  
tears from his face. "I'm just glad you're safe. I was worried. Jeez,   
  
Gabrielle. Can't I worry about you?"   
  
Gabrielle smiled at that. "Yeah, I guess you can."   
  
Joxer returned the smile and gave her a weak kiss. Gabrielle raised her   
  
left eyebrow, curious. "Well, I'll go see what Cyrene is doing."   
  
Joxer nodded as Gabrielle walked away. She turned her head around for a   
  
quick look back at him, wondering why he was not telling her   
  
everything.   
  
Xena watched as her friend came towards them. "Gabrielle, what's the   
  
matter?"   
  
Gabrielle sighed. "I'm worried about Joxer."   
  
"What's wrong with Papa?" Adora asked anxiously.   
  
"He seemed sad about something and he won't tell me." Gabrielle choked   
  
back a tear.   
  
Xena placed her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Want me to go talk to   
  
him?" Gabrielle nodded and sniffled. Xena smiled gently. "Okay. I'll go   
  
and have a talk with him. But it   
  
may be nothing at all, Gabrielle. It could be just that he was worried   
  
about us. Why don't you take the girls for a ride? I told Eve she could   
  
ride Spirit again."   
  
Gabrielle returned the smile. "Thanks, Xena."   
  
****   
  
Joxer paced back and forth. Cyrene watched him anxiously. "Joxer? Come   
  
on. Please sit down. I've never seen you like this before."   
  
Joxer spun around to gaze at Cyrene, his eyes blazing with anger. "This   
  
isn't fair! How can this be happening? Why can't things ever be   
  
simple?"   
  
Cyrene stood up. "Hey! Whoa there. Calm down, Joxer! What isn't fair?"   
  
Joxer stopped his pacing and sighed. "Everything was going perfectly,   
  
and now this! It's not fair! Why can't the Gods leave us alone?"   
  
Cyrene walked over to him, put her hands on Joxer's shoulders and   
  
firmly made Joxer sit in his chair. "Now you tell me what is bothering you."   
  
Joxer quickly jumped up before she could stop him. "I can't! Leave me   
  
alone!"   
  
Cyrene was taken aback by Joxer's anger. She started to say something   
  
but thought better of it and watched him leave the tavern, slamming the   
  
door behind him. Xena and   
  
Gabrielle whirled around at the sound of the tavern door slamming   
  
against the side of the building and saw Joxer stalking away from the tavern   
  
with a dark, angry look on his face.   
  
Xena and Gabrielle exchanged worried glances. "Gabrielle, I think that   
  
you better come with me. I think Joxer may need you," Xena said.   
  
Gabrielle nodded. Xena looked at the   
  
girls. "Eve. Adora. I know I said you could go riding with Gabrielle,   
  
but would you stay with Grandma until we get back?" Eve and Adora both   
  
nodded in agreement. Xena   
  
smiled. "And please behave."   
  
Eve looked at Adora, who nodded in agreement. "We'll behave, Mom. I   
  
promise. Right Adora?"   
  
Adora rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I promise!"   
  
  
  
Xena gave them each a kiss. "Thanks, girls."   
  
"Aunt Xena?"   
  
"Yes, Adora?"   
  
"Make Papa happy again. Please?"   
  
"I'll try. I promise."   
  
Xena turned back to Gabrielle, but she was already going after Joxer.   
  
Xena quickly caught up with her and watched as Gabrielle stared at   
  
Joxer, who was sitting on a log   
  
with his head in his hands. They both approached him quietly. "Joxer?"   
  
Gabrielle spoke softly.   
  
Joxer jumped, startled. "Stop sneaking up on me!"   
  
"Sorry, Joxer. I'm just worried about you," Gabrielle said as she knelt   
  
down in front of him.   
  
"There's nothing wrong with me! Please leave me alone."   
  
Gabrielle reached out to touch his cheeks, but Joxer pulled away.   
  
"Please don't, Gabrielle. Please - just leave."   
  
"How can I just leave when you're hurting like this? Please, Joxer.   
  
Tell us what's wrong!"   
  
Joxer looked up at Xena but Gabrielle turned his face back towards her.   
  
"Does it have something to do with Xena?"   
  
Xena watched as Joxer tried to pull away from Gabrielle. "Please don't   
  
ask me."   
  
Xena then stepped forward, frowning. "Joxer, is Gabrielle right?" she   
  
asked him.   
  
Joxer rose to his feet, the tears steaming down his face and there was   
  
no way to stop them. "Oh, Gods! Why is this happening?"   
  
"Joxer, tell us right now what is wrong!" demanded Xena.   
  
"I know why Dorie was born and why her powers are back," Joxer   
  
whispered.   
  
Gabrielle nodded. "That's good, isn't it?"   
  
Joxer shook his head fiercely. "No, it's not good! I know why, but I   
  
was told if I tell you, Eve could die."   
  
Xena suddenly reached out and spun Joxer around to face her, making him   
  
dizzy. "Joxer, if Eve's life is in danger, you damn well better tell me   
  
WHY!"   
  
Joxer found that he couldn't look into Xena's angry eyes. "I can't. I   
  
want to, Xena. Believe me, I do, but I'm afraid."   
  
Xena slowly calmed down. "Joxer, please tell me who told you not to   
  
tell anyone."   
  
"A Goddess. She told me she was Teutales' mother. She said if I told   
  
anyone..." Joxer stopped and hung his head. Xena lifted his face to gaze   
  
into the troubled man's tear-filled   
  
eyes.   
  
"Joxer, since when has a God ever told us everything? Trust me. This is   
  
about my daughter," Xena said in a soft voice.   
  
"I **do** trust you, Xena. I'm scared for Eve and Dorie."   
  
"I know you are, but I've dealt with Gods before, Joxer. I can deal   
  
with this."   
  
"Listen to her, Joxer. We both know she has," Gabrielle pleaded.   
  
"Gabrielle, I know she has, but this is different."   
  
Gabrielle placed her arms around him. "Tell Xena. Please."   
  
Joxer sighed heavily. To feel Gabrielle so close almost made him feel   
  
better, but he knew he really wouldn't until he told them everything.   
  
"She told me Adora was born to be Eve's   
  
protector when she becomes a woman of peace. You see, there's going to   
  
be a war between the Gods of Greece and the Gods of Gaul and only Eve   
  
can stop it, but not by   
  
killing. So, Adora can't kill with her powers or Eve will die."   
  
Xena reached out and gripped Joxer's shoulders gently. "Joxer, I'm glad   
  
you told me. I promise nothing will happen to our daughters. Let's get   
  
back to them."   
  
"But Xena, how will you stop it?"   
  
"I may not be able to stop the war, but like I said, **nothing** will   
  
happen to our daughters."   
  
Xena hurried away, leaving Joxer and Gabrielle alone. Joxer sat back   
  
down on the log and Gabrielle sat next to him, slipping her arms around   
  
him. She whispered to him, "It   
  
will be okay, Joxer. Xena will think of something."   
  
Suddenly Teutales' mother appeared and gazed at Joxer coldly. "I warned   
  
you! I told you not to tell anyone of this. But you did, and now Eve,   
  
our only chance to stop all this, may   
  
die before she can bring peace to us and it's all your fault! You have   
  
doomed the world!"   
  
Gabrielle stood up, her eyes blazing. "Who do you think you are?"   
  
"Gabrielle, sit down." Gabrielle turned around at the sound of Joxer's   
  
voice. He was now standing and staring angrily at the Goddess. "I'm   
  
getting a little tired of this! First you   
  
approved of me and now you don't. There must have been a reason I was   
  
chosen to bring Adora into the world. To be changed into a woman so I   
  
could. You had so many women   
  
to choose from. Gabrielle is Xena's best friend, yet you chose me over   
  
her and she is a woman."   
  
The Goddess calmed down as she listened to Joxer's words. "We picked   
  
you because of your pure heart."   
  
Joxer laughed at this. "What? My pure heart? I've killed and I've been   
  
with women before. Sorry, Gabrielle," he muttered.   
  
"I know, Joxer. I know. That was your past. This is now," replied   
  
Gabrielle as she took his hand in hers.   
  
The Goddess smiled sadly. "Yes, you have been with women and you did   
  
kill, but that death was an accident. You suffered from that kill for   
  
weeks and even now it bothers you.   
  
If you didn't have a pure heart, then that man's death would not have   
  
bothered you, and you have not killed since."   
  
"So, you chose me because of my heart?" Joxer questioned.   
  
The Goddess nodded.   
  
"I see." Joxer gazed at the Goddess for a moment thoughtfully before   
  
continuing. "So then, this same heart would break if I didn't tell my   
  
friends that what I know they should   
  
know. And I believe they should know, so I *did* tell them. I also   
  
believe that Xena will make sure that nothing goes wrong and that Eve will   
  
bring peace and Adora will be her   
  
protector."   
  
The Goddess smiled at him. "Take care, Joxer. I will be checking on you   
  
and Adora from time to time."   
  
At that, she vanished. Gabrielle stamped her foot angrily. "The nerve   
  
of her! She didn't even say she was sorry for causing all this mess!"   
  
Joxer suddenly took Gabrielle in his arms. "Do the Gods ever   
  
apologize?" He then gave her a deep kiss, making her toes curl.   
  
"Joxer... What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.   
  
Joxer's lips curled up into a smile. "Do I *have* to have a reason?"   
  
Gabrielle returned the smile, her eyes beginning to twinkle. "No."   
  
Joxer pulled Gabrielle down onto the grass, kissing her. She returned the   
  
kiss and moved so that she was lying   
  
on top of him. "I love you," she whispered as she reached for the laces   
  
of his tunic collar and began untying them slowly as he shuddered in   
  
anticipation and reached for her.  
  
******   
  
As Xena re-entered the tavern, two very concerned girls greeted her.   
  
"Is Papa okay, Aunt Xena?" Adora asked anxiously.   
  
Xena smiled at the two girls. "He's fine. He just had something   
  
weighing heavy on his shoulders. Say, how about taking that ride now?"   
  
Eve and Adora looked at each other for a moment, then Eve stared at her   
  
mother with a frown. "Mom, you told me never to lie or keep something   
  
from you, but I think you're   
  
keeping something from us."   
  
Xena pulled her daughter to her and hugged her fiercely. "Eve, there   
  
are some things I just can't tell you yet until I make sure that   
  
everything is all right. You and Dorie have to   
  
trust me on this one. Okay, sweetie?"   
  
Eve nodded. "I do, Mom."   
  
Xena placed a kiss on top of her head. "Thanks. Now, why don't you and   
  
Dorie get your horses ready?"   
  
Adora turned around and stared out the window. "I better check on   
  
Papa."   
  
Xena placed her hand on Adora's shoulder. "He's *fine*, Dorie."   
  
Adora spun around, her hands on her hips. "Do you mind if I check   
  
myself?" she asked.   
  
Eve found herself giggling. Xena gave her one of her looks, but it   
  
didn't stay as a smile crept into her eyes. She then turned back to Adora,   
  
her left eyebrow raised. "All right,   
  
Dorie. Go check on your father."  
  
  
  
Adora hurried out the door and in the direction that she could sense   
  
her father and Gabrielle were in. She knew she could just telepath to him   
  
and ask him if he was all right,   
  
but she wanted to see him and touch him. As she came into the clearing,   
  
she saw her father and Gabrielle lying on the grass. Joxer was tangling   
  
her hair around his fingers.   
  
She saw they were saying something to each other but couldn't hear what   
  
they were saying because she was standing too far away. Her curiosity   
  
getting the best of her, she   
  
decided she *had* to know. So, Adora closed her eyes, concentrated a   
  
bit and started to read their minds.   
  
****   
  
"Gabrielle?" Joxer's voice was soft as he gazed into her sparkling   
  
green eyes. His fingers were gentle as he wove them through her thick,   
  
sweet-smelling strawberry blonde hair.   
  
Gabrielle's eyebrows rose up curiously. "Yeah, Joxer?"   
  
Joxer's face grew serious. "I want to ask you something..."   
  
Gabrielle placed her finger over his lips before he could continue.   
  
"Joxer, I know what you want to ask me. Please, not now. I **do** love   
  
you, but..."   
  
Adora had 'heard' enough. She flew into a rage as she ran over to the   
  
startled couple. "You *love* him? Then *why* won't you marry him? What,   
  
isn't he good enough for   
  
you? Well, let me tell you something, you witch!" she yelled.   
  
Joxer rose to his feet, his dark eyes growing even darker as he stared   
  
down at his daughter. "Adora, apologize to Gabrielle right now, young   
  
lady!"   
  
Adora stared in surprise at her father. "She hurts **you** and **I**   
  
have to apologize? She never even lets you ask! She *says* she loves you,   
  
but she won't marry you! I   
  
WON'T say I'm sorry! I'm tired of her hurting you!" Adora burst into   
  
tears.   
  
Joxer looked at Gabrielle as she rose to her feet. "Let me talk to her,   
  
Joxer. I'm sure she didn't mean to call me a witch."   
  
"Yes I did!" muttered Adora, wiping the tears from her face with the   
  
back of her hand.   
  
Joxer knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin so that he could   
  
look into her eyes. He then reached out and stroked her hair in an   
  
effort to soothe her. "I'm going to go back to   
  
the tavern so Aunt Gabrielle can talk to you."   
  
Adora reached out and held Joxer tightly. "Please don't go, Papa! I'll   
  
talk to her, but please don't go! I'm sorry, Papa. Please don't hate   
  
me," she whispered, burying her face   
  
against his chest.   
  
Joxer held her closer to him. "Oh, honey... I don't hate you. I could   
  
never hate you! Dorie, I love you so much..." He drew back so that he   
  
could look into her eyes again. "I   
  
was just surprised by what you said." He paused to gather his thoughts   
  
as his face grew stern. "You were reading our minds, weren't you?" he   
  
asked.   
  
"Yes Papa," Adora whispered, hanging her head.   
  
Joxer rose to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders as he looked   
  
down at her. He sighed heavily. "I don't like it when you read our   
  
minds. It's an intrusion of our privacy   
  
and it can get you into all kinds of trouble - like it has right now.   
  
You understand?"   
  
"I know, Papa."   
  
Joxer removed his hands from her shoulders and nodded. "Okay. Now I'll   
  
be right over here. You go over and talk to Aunt Gabrielle."   
  
"She could be my mom if she ever wakes up," Adora said bitterly.   
  
*"Adora..."* Joxer gazed at her sternly, his arms crossed over his   
  
chest.   
  
"I'm sorry, Papa." Adora sighed then walked over to Gabrielle. "I'm   
  
sorry I called you a witch, Aunt Gabrielle."   
  
"Thank you for apologizing, Dorie," Gabrielle said with a nod.   
  
Adora looked up at Gabrielle and waited for her to speak, her brown   
  
eyes wide.   
  
Gabrielle was suddenly lost for words. How could she tell Adora why she   
  
couldn't marry her father when she *did* love him, she wondered. She   
  
looked at Joxer for help but he   
  
just sighed and she knew she was on her own. "Adora, I *do* love your   
  
father," Gabrielle began slowly.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Like a brother," Adora replied sadly.   
  
Gabrielle shook her head. "No. Not like a brother."   
  
Adora gazed up at Gabrielle, confused. "What then? You like him like a   
  
father?"   
  
"Adora, I told you not to try reading her mind!" Joxer angrily   
  
exclaimed before Gabrielle could respond.   
  
"I didn't, Papa, but she says she doesn't love you like a brother, and   
  
she sure doesn't seem to love you like two people should. So, what's   
  
left then?"   
  
Gabrielle began to laugh softly as she walked over and took a surprised   
  
Adora into her arms. "I love your father more than life itself. That's   
  
why I can't marry him."   
  
Adora shook her head, really confused now. "Huh? That doesn't make any   
  
sense!" She wriggled herself from Gabrielle's embrace and stared at the   
  
two adults.   
  
Joxer knew what Gabrielle was trying to say and he nodded in   
  
understanding. He gazed into her eyes for a long time before he spoke again.   
  
"Gabrielle, you know that I love you   
  
and will wait until you are ready, but I will do my best to make you   
  
happy." Gabrielle nodded but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.   
  
He blushed a little and licked his   
  
bottom lip nervously. "Gabrielle, will you marry me?"   
  
Gabrielle knew that it was time to put the last of her fears behind her   
  
as she returned Joxer's gaze. She slowly removed her hands from Joxer's   
  
then smiled at both of them.   
  
With tears in her eyes, she replied softly, "Yes, Joxer. I will marry   
  
you." Joxer shouted with joy and swept her up into his arms, whirling   
  
around as she laughed.   
  
Still not understanding what had happened between the two of them, but   
  
too excited to care, Adora jumped up and down as she watched the two of   
  
them. "YAHOO! I'm getting   
  
a mommy!" Joxer was so busy whirling a laughing Gabrielle around the   
  
clearing that they didn't hear her continue speaking. "Now, we need to   
  
get going here. Let's see: we   
  
need guests and a best man and all that other stuff. They can get   
  
married in the tavern and I can invite Mom's parents, Papa's mother, Jett,   
  
Jace and Pierre! Aphrodite will marry   
  
them! I just know it! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I've got to   
  
go get Eve. We have so much to do!"   
  
Adora raced back to the tavern, yelling, "I'm getting a mommy! I'm   
  
getting a mommy!"   
  
Eve ran outside, her blue eyes wide. "What?"   
  
"Papa proposed and Aunt Gabrielle said YES! Oh Eve, we've got to get   
  
everything ready!" The two girls ran inside, chattering excitedly. Bright   
  
lights suddenly began   
  
flashing inside the tavern.   
  
Xena, who had gone inside the stables to check on the horses, heard her   
  
mother shouting. She ran outside to see what was the matter, saw the   
  
lights in the windows and ran inside   
  
the tavern.   
  
****   
  
Joxer and Gabrielle laughed as he lowered her legs to the ground and   
  
she slipped her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her   
  
waist. "I love you, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle answered him with a long, deep kiss. When they were able to   
  
catch their breath, the newly engaged couple put their arms around each   
  
other's waists and they walked back   
  
to the tavern. When they walked inside, they saw that the tavern was   
  
decorated with flowers and their friends and families were standing   
  
around.   
  
*"What on earth?"* Gabrielle gasped.   
  
Joxer looked surprised and then worried. He pushed his way through the   
  
crowd of people congratulating the couple. He looked at Adora, who was   
  
talking excitedly to Eve, Cyrene,   
  
and Xena. Cyrene threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. Joxer   
  
cleared his throat in an effort to get his daughter's attention. *"Young   
  
lady!"* he called out finally.   
  
Adora rushed over to him. "Oh Papa, I've got everyone here!"   
  
Joxer looked around. Adora was right - everyone was there. "I can see   
  
that." He shook his head.   
  
Adora pulled on his tunic to get his attention. "We just need to wait   
  
for Aphrodite and then you, Mom and me can get married!" she exclaimed,   
  
her brown eyes shining with   
  
happiness.   
  
"Okay. It sure didn't take you long to get everybody here." Joxer   
  
rubbed his hand over his eyes, not knowing what else to say at the moment.   
  
"I brought them, but I said if they wanted to go back I'd send them   
  
back and nobody wanted to. Papa, they *want* to be here!" Adora exclaimed.   
  
Joxer looked at everybody closely this time and frowned. All his   
  
friends seemed like they were in a trance. Gabrielle noticed the same thing   
  
as she approached her family. "Mom?   
  
Dad? Lila?" She waved her hand before their eyes and her own eyes grew   
  
wide when none of them blinked.   
  
The three replied in one dead-sounding voice, "We are so happy for you,   
  
Gabrielle."   
  
She turned back to Joxer, alarmed. "Joxer, something's wrong with   
  
them!"   
  
Joxer looked at Xena, who was waving a bag of gold in front of   
  
Autolycus' face and the thief just stared straight ahead. "Oh yeah. I'd   
  
*definitely* say that there's something   
  
wrong here!" she agreed as she put the moneybag back inside his vest   
  
pocket.   
  
Joxer pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned to Adora. "So,   
  
when you found them, you asked them if they wanted to come to the   
  
wedding?"   
  
Adora appeared unsure of herself, looking to Eve for help. Eve came   
  
right to her side. "Yes, Uncle Joxer. She asked them."   
  
Xena came over to her daughter. "But they didn't say yes of their own   
  
free will, did they?"   
  
Eve turned in Adora's direction. "Dorie?"   
  
Adora hung her head. "I meant no harm, Papa. Really! I just want you   
  
and Gabrielle to get married and I was afraid that if you wait too long,   
  
she'll change her mind."   
  
Gabrielle bent down next to her. "Dorie, **I** won't change my mind to   
  
marry Joxer, but you have to allow everybody to make up their own minds   
  
as to whether they can come to   
  
the wedding or not."   
  
Joxer knelt down before Adora and placed his hands on her shoulders,   
  
gazing into her eyes intently. "Dorie, I understand *why* you did what   
  
you did, but you can't *do*   
  
things like this just to get your way any more. It's not right and it's   
  
not fair to everyone you brought here. You know that, don't you?"   
  
Adora saw that her father wasn't angry with her and nodded. "I know and   
  
I understand. I'm sorry."   
  
Joxer smiled. "I know. Now sweetie, send them back. Okay?"   
  
Adora nodded and lights began flashing inside the tavern again. Once   
  
the lights had cleared away, the only people left were herself, Eve,   
  
Cyrene, Joxer, Xena and Gabrielle.   
  
She smiled at Joxer. "Okay. What can I do to make it a wonderful   
  
wedding?"   
  
Eve giggled. "I know one thing for sure! No powers allowed."   
  
Joxer nodded in agreement. "No powers." He then turned to Cyrene. "Is   
  
Jett coming this weekend?"   
  
"Yes. I received word that he would get a weekend pass this week   
  
because he wasn't allowed to leave last time due to the prison break," Cyrene   
  
told him.   
  
Joxer beamed. "Good. That's only four days to wait. Gabrielle, can your   
  
parents and Lila get here in time?"   
  
"I'm not sure, Joxer. It's planting season and Father may not come."   
  
Cyrene shook her head as she walked from behind the counter. "Nonsense!   
  
It's your wedding and you're his daughter. He'll be here if I have to   
  
go to your parents' farm and   
  
drag him over by his hair!"   
  
Both Xena and Eve laughed at that. "She will! Trust me," Xena said,   
  
watching her mother talking to herself with amusement. "By the way,   
  
congratulations, you two. It's about   
  
time." She walked over to the couple and gave them each a warm hug.   
  
"Thanks, Xena."   
  
Adora giggled as she watched Cyrene continue muttering under her breath   
  
while she began washing tables down with a wet rag. "Papa, it was a lot   
  
easier when I just snapped   
  
them here!"   
  
*****   
  
Four days went by quickly as family and friends came from all around to   
  
the wedding. Some were surprised that Gabrielle had finally said yes,   
  
but others expected that sooner   
  
or later they would've gotten married. "It was just a matter of time,"   
  
Jezda said to Autolycus as the guests gathered outside the tavern where   
  
a makeshift altar decorated   
  
with flowers had been set up in front of benches.   
  
"Heh. I guess so," Autolycus answered with a smirk as he watched Joxer,   
  
dressed in a new white long sleeve silk shirt, a royal blue vest and   
  
black breeches and boots nervously   
  
take his place at the right side of the altar, Jett standing next to   
  
him as his best man.   
  
Jezda was about to say something else when the scent of roses filled   
  
the air. Rose petals then rained all over the guests and Aphrodite   
  
suddenly appeared in front of the altar with   
  
a high-pitched giggle from a burst of pink and gold sparkles.   
  
"STUDMUFFIN! Looking *muy hot*!" she grinned, taking in Joxer's appearance with   
  
a nod of approval. She   
  
followed it up with a loud wolf-whistle.   
  
Joxer blushed and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Aphrodite."   
  
"No problemo, Studmuffin! Let's get this show on the road, huh? You've   
  
sure waited long enough to get the girl!" With those words, the wedding   
  
began. Everyone turned around   
  
and watched as Eve and Adora walked down the aisle, tossing daisy   
  
petals. They both smiled and winked at each other as they took their seats.   
  
Jace then stood up and sang a beautiful love ballad. Before he returned   
  
to his seat, he motioned to the musicians from his troupe and they   
  
began playing a soft tune. Everyone   
  
turned around to see Gabrielle as she came down the aisle, escorted by   
  
Herodotus.   
  
Joxer felt his breath come in a sharp gasp. She was so beautiful,   
  
dressed in a gown created by the Love Goddess herself and around her neck   
  
she wore the necklace that he   
  
had given her so long ago. He swallowed and blinked hard as he watched   
  
her approach with a smile on her face.   
  
Gabrielle's eyes sparkled with barely held-back tears as she saw Joxer   
  
standing in front of Aphrodite, looking very handsome in his brand-new   
  
outfit. She stopped at the end of the   
  
aisle to face her father. Herodotus smiled and kissed his oldest   
  
daughter gently on the cheek. "I love you, Gabrielle."   
  
"I love you too, Dad," Gabrielle whispered in his ear. She returned the   
  
kiss.   
  
Herodotus laughed softly and raised his head as Joxer approached the   
  
two of them. "Welcome to the family, Joxer."   
  
"Thank you, sir," Joxer replied in a husky voice as Gabrielle placed   
  
her hand in his. Herodotus turned around and took his seat next to Hecuba   
  
and Lila as the couple   
  
approached the Goddess standing before the altar.   
  
Aphrodite placed her hands on shapely hips and stared at the two of   
  
them for a minute. "It's about time you got a clue about my boy Joxer,   
  
Blondie!" she exclaimed finally   
  
before rewarding them both with a gorgeous smile. Gabrielle blushed   
  
hotly and shrugged her shoulders as everyone laughed. "Well, you're here   
  
now, so let's get rolling!" With   
  
those words, she snapped her fingers and produced a scroll - a very big   
  
scroll. She opened it and launched into a very complex ceremonial   
  
speech that had everyone's eyes start to   
  
glaze over after a while with the exception of the bride and groom, who   
  
were hanging onto every word she said.   
  
*"And verily, it has come to pass that..."* Aphrodite suddenly stopped   
  
in mid-speech.   
  
"What's the matter?" Gabrielle asked, alarmed. Joxer's dark eyes   
  
widened in distress as the Goddess stamped her foot in frustration.   
  
"I'm going about this all wrong! This is like so *boring!* Who wrote   
  
this crappy ceremony anyway? It totally bites the big one!" the Goddess   
  
grumbled.   
  
"Uh, Aphrodite? You did," Hercules spoke up from his seat. Iolaus, who   
  
was translating for White Dove, began snickering. Pierre hid a smile   
  
behind his hand.   
  
Aphrodite's face fell. "Oh yeah." Her face brightened as she suddenly   
  
threw the scroll into the air and zapped it. It burst into flames and   
  
then disappeared without a trace.   
  
"Burn, baby, burn!" she squealed.   
  
"Aunt Xena, why did she do that?" Adora turned around, her eyes filling   
  
with tears. "Does this mean I'm not going to get a mommy?"   
  
"No, Dorie. She's got something else up her sleeve," Xena reassured   
  
her.   
  
"But she doesn't *have* any sleeves!" Adora exclaimed.   
  
"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything is going to be fine," Xena smiled.   
  
She turned in the Goddess' direction and her eyes narrowed. *"Isn't it?"*   
  
Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Yeah! Don't have a cow. I'm *thinking*   
  
here!" She pursed her lips out in a pretty little pout.   
  
"She's actually capable of thought?" Autolycus murmured to Jezda, who   
  
glared at him.   
  
"Hey, Slick! I heard that!" Aphrodite shot the handsome thief a   
  
decidedly unloving gaze in his direction and he gulped audibly.   
  
Autolycus held his hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender. "Just   
  
kidding!" He gave her his most charming smile.   
  
"Uh huh. *WHATEVER!*" The Goddess rolled her eyes again and gazed at   
  
the anxiously waiting couple for a moment before she smiled sweetly.   
  
"OOOOHHH! I   
  
know... I'm just *so* good!" she exclaimed with a giggle. Her face   
  
became serious as she re-started the wedding. Laughter echoed in the air   
  
and happy tears were shed as she   
  
blessed the couple's new life together with a very personal ceremony.   
  
Aphrodite's blue eyes twinkled as she finished with a, "So, by the   
  
power vested in well - ME - I now pronounce you husband and wife! Rock each   
  
other's world!" She clapped her   
  
hands together and laughed merrily.   
  
The couple didn't have to be told twice. With a soft exclamation, Joxer   
  
gathered Gabrielle in his arms and the two kissed for a long, long time   
  
to applause and laughter.   
  
"You think that they're going to come up for air anytime soon?" Jace   
  
asked Pierre, delicately wiping his tears away with a silk handkerchief.   
  
"They'll have to eventually," Pierre replied with a grin, leaning over   
  
to kiss Jace.   
  
Pierre was right. Eventually, Gabrielle and Joxer did turn around to   
  
face their guests, to teasing, applause, and laughter, making them both   
  
blush. Adora ran up to them and Joxer   
  
picked her up. She gave him a huge hug then reached over and hugged   
  
Gabrielle. "I'm so happy! I've finally got a mom!"  
  
Gabrielle laughed. "I'm happy too, Dorie."  
  
Eve then ran over to them. "Uncle Joxer, Aunt Gabrielle! Where are you   
  
going for your honeymoon?"  
  
"Well Eve," answered Gabrielle. "Joxer and I decided to stay right here   
  
and have our honeymoon."  
  
"Great, because tomorrow Dorie and I have a surprise for you!"  
  
Joxer smiled at them, eyebrows raised up in curiosity. "What kind of a   
  
surprise?"  
  
"Papa! It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you. But don't worry, I   
  
won't use any of my powers." Adora then turned her head towards Cyrene.   
  
"Hey, is the cake ready? I'm star...   
  
Uh, Papa's starving!"  
  
Cyrene laughed. "Yes, everything's ready. Come on, everyone. Dinner is   
  
being served in the dining area."  
  
Everyone got behind Joxer and Gabrielle as they led the group into the   
  
dining area. Once inside, Joxer and Gabrielle sat at the head table   
  
while the others found places to sit at   
  
tables around them. Cyrene had hired special help for the wedding, and   
  
the guests were served with fine food and wine. After the meal, Jace   
  
got the musicians from his troupe to   
  
begin playing so everyone could dance. In between the dancing, the   
  
guests talked, ate and congratulated the couple. Adora and Eve were both   
  
trying very hard to stay awake, but   
  
they both were falling asleep. Jezda gently bumped Xena on the   
  
shoulder. She turned away from Autolycus, who she was talking to, and looked at   
  
her. "What's the matter?"   
  
she asked.  
  
"I think the girls have finally lost their battle with Morpheus. Will   
  
you help me put them to bed?" Jezda asked.  
  
Xena smiled, nodded and rose from her seat. She picked up her sleeping   
  
daughter while Jezda took Adora in her arms. "Mom, we're putting these   
  
two to bed."  
  
Cyrene looked up and nodded. "All right, Xena."  
  
The two carried the girls into their bedroom and gently tucked them   
  
into their beds. "Good night, Eve," Xena said as she kissed her daughter   
  
on the forehead.   
  
Eve opened her eyes slightly and smiled at her. "Night, Mom."  
  
Jezda leaned down and kissed Adora goodnight. "Grandma?" Adora's voice   
  
was sleepy as she opened her eyes to gaze up at her grandmother.  
  
"Yes, Dorie?"  
  
"Papa looked so handsome, didn't he?"  
  
Jezda smiled. "Yes dear. He looked very handsome. Now, go to sleep."  
  
"I will after Papa and Mom come and say goodnight."  
  
Jezda nodded. "I'll go and get them."  
  
"And me too!" said Eve.  
  
Xena stroked her hair. "I'm sure they'll want to say good night to you   
  
too."  
  
Jezda left the bedroom and went back into the dining area. She walked   
  
over to her son and his new bride, who were dancing to a slow song. She   
  
gently tapped Joxer on the   
  
shoulder and smiled at the two of them when they stopped dancing. "Your   
  
daughter wants to say good night."  
  
Joxer returned the smile. "Okay, Mother. Thank you." He slipped his arm   
  
around Gabrielle's waist. "Our daughter wants to say good night."  
  
Gabrielle's own smile widened as they began walking towards the girls'   
  
bedroom. "I like the sound of that. *Our* daughter..."   
  
When they entered the bedroom, Eve said in a sleepy voice, "Goodnight,   
  
Aunt Gabrielle. Goodnight, Uncle Joxer."  
  
"Good night Eve," they replied. Eve then turned over on her side and   
  
was fast asleep in seconds. Joxer and Gabrielle then walked over to   
  
Adora's bed and they saw that she was   
  
still awake. Joxer sat down on the edge of her bed. "Hey, I heard you   
  
wanted to say goodnight to us."  
  
"I do, Papa. Goodnight Papa, Mom. I love you."  
  
"Goodnight, Dorie. Your mother and I love you too."  
  
Joxer bent down and gave her a kiss and then Gabrielle did too.   
  
"Goodnight, Dorie."  
  
"'Night." Dorie smiled and closed her eyes, and soon they could hear   
  
the soft sound of her sleeping. Together, they walked from the room   
  
quietly and returned to their guests.   
  
After a while longer, the party was over and everyone retired for the   
  
night. Joxer looked up after he took his boots off and smiled at his   
  
wife, who had just finished taking off her   
  
sandals. "You know, I didn't think you could be more beautiful than you   
  
already are, but I was wrong." He reached forward and took her into his   
  
arms, eyes sparkling. "Come here,   
  
my Amazon Princess," he growled into her ear.  
  
Gabrielle giggled as she landed in his arms. "I'll have you know I'm a   
  
queen!" She slid her hands over his shoulders and gripped his arms   
  
lightly.  
  
Joxer stared at her for a long time before he answered in a husky   
  
voice, "You are my queen, my princess, my Goddess and my whole world...   
  
along with Adora."  
  
Gabrielle smiled and swallowed hard. Gently, she worked the buttons of   
  
his vest open and slid it off his shoulders, the cloth making a whisper   
  
of sound as it fell to the floor.   
  
"Speaking of Adora, I wonder what she and Eve have planned for   
  
tomorrow?"  
  
Joxer began to adorn Gabrielle's neck with kisses as he started working   
  
on the small pearl buttons on the back of her dress. "I don't know, but   
  
whatever it is... Gods, you smell *so   
  
good!*"  
  
"JoxER!" Gabrielle gasped, arching her neck up. "What do you think   
  
they're going to do?"  
  
Joxer turned his attentions to her collarbone. "I'd rather not talk   
  
about it. Tonight, I want only you."  
  
Gabrielle turned around before he could finish unbuttoning her dress   
  
and kissed him long and hard in response, her hands sliding underneath   
  
his shirt.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, the couple was awakened by a loud knock. "Papa? Mom?   
  
Are you awake?"  
  
Joxer shot up into a sitting position, searched around for his shirt   
  
and put it on as Gabrielle quickly slipped her robe over herself. "Yes,   
  
Dorie!"  
  
"Can Eve and I come in?" Adora's voice was muffled behind the door.  
  
"*May* Eve and I come in," corrected Gabrielle.  
  
Outside the door, Adora looked at Eve and sighed. "*May* Eve and I   
  
come in?"  
  
"Come on in, sweetie," replied Joxer.  
  
They watched as Xena opened the door and the two girls came in with a   
  
tray of food. Xena winked at the couple and shut the door silently.   
  
"Surprise!" they both said, their   
  
eyes gleaming. "We made you breakfast in bed!"  
  
"Yes," said Eve, all excited. "We even cooked it. Grandma just kept an   
  
eye on us."  
  
The girls sat the tray on the bed next to Joxer and Gabrielle. Adora   
  
lifted the top off the dishes with a flourish. "Look, Papa and Mom! We   
  
made all your favorites." They saw   
  
that there was lots of fresh fruit, bacon, eggs and bread with fresh   
  
homemade black currant preserves, butter, honey - and something that   
  
looked like flat cakes with raisins in   
  
them. Gabrielle and Joxer looked at this last item curiously and Adora   
  
giggled. "You put honey and butter on them!"  
  
The couple each took a flat cake, placed them on their dishes and put   
  
butter and honey on them. They both took a bite of their flat cake and   
  
Gabrielle's face lit up like a Roman   
  
candle at the taste. The two ate until they had just about finished   
  
everything brought to them. "Girls, that was the most wonderful breakfast   
  
I've ever had! Thank you!" said   
  
Gabrielle. Joxer nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're welcome, but we aren't done yet," replied Eve. "We've got   
  
another surprise." Eve looked at Adora. "You ready, Dorie?"  
  
"Yep! Ready to go. Papa, you and Mom are going to love this!"  
  
Joxer and Gabrielle waited as the two girls did a dance Jace taught   
  
them and when they were done, they sang a new version of Joxer's song that   
  
they both worked on together.   
  
They both clapped when the girls were finished. Adora and Eve took a   
  
bow and then quietly left their bedroom. Gabrielle removed the tray from   
  
the bed and got up. "Joxer,   
  
that was nice, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied as he pulled up his pants. "The girls did a great   
  
job. I wonder how long they've been working on it?"  
  
"I'd say for at least a week."  
  
"Nah, not a week. I'd say three days."  
  
"Why do you say that, Joxer?"  
  
"Because Jace has only been here for three days."  
  
Gabrielle smiled at that. "Good point."  
  
Joxer finished putting his left boot on and turned around to face his   
  
wife. "Ah, Gabrielle, I'm going to talk to Adora."  
  
"About what, Joxer?" Gabrielle gazed at Joxer. "You can't tell her..."  
  
  
  
Joxer nodded. "I know I can't, but I still want to ask her to do   
  
something for me."  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Joxer reached down and pulled his other boot on. "Nah. I can handle   
  
it."  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I understand."  
  
Joxer stopped at the sound of Gabrielle's voice and turned around to   
  
see that she was looking down at her hands uncomfortably. He immediately   
  
walked over to her and put   
  
his arms around her. "Oh Gabrielle, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking. I   
  
would love you to come with me."  
  
Gabrielle looked up at him. "Are you sure? I don't want to interfere   
  
with a private father and daughter moment."  
  
Joxer smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Let's go talk to *our* daughter."  
  
The couple walked outside and eventually found Adora inside the stables   
  
putting her saddle on Blue. "Hi Papa. Hi Mom. Aunt Xena and Uncle Jett   
  
are taking us on a morning   
  
ride. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Adora, we need to talk to you before you go riding," Joxer said.  
  
Adora's eyes grew wide. "What about, Papa? Am I in trouble?" she asked   
  
anxiously.  
  
Gabrielle smiled. "No sweetie, your Papa and I just want to talk to   
  
you."  
  
Adora sighed with relief. "Okay."  
  
Joxer bent down and place his hands on her arms gently. "Adora, we know   
  
that sometimes you can't help using your powers, but I want you to   
  
promise us one thing."  
  
"What's that, Papa?"  
  
"Never use your powers to kill or hurt anyone."  
  
Adora looked at him strangely. "Not even if someone hurts or kills   
  
you?"  
  
Joxer shook his head. "Not even for that reason. Do you promise me?"  
  
Adora stared into her father's dark eyes, trying to read his mind, but   
  
all she was getting were his thoughts about Gabrielle. "I don't   
  
understand why you're asking this of me,   
  
Papa, but I'll try my best not to, I promise."  
  
Joxer gave her a hug. "Okay, sweetie. Now, why don't you go catch up   
  
with the others?"  
  
Adora mounted Blue and caught up with the others. Eve rode alongside   
  
her. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Papa wanted to talk to me."  
  
Eve frowned. "About what?"  
  
"He asked me to promise not to kill or hurt anyone with my powers."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"I said I would do my best. Eve, how can he expect me to make such a   
  
promise?"  
  
Eve studied Adora's eyes before she spoke. "I guess when we become   
  
parents, we'll understand better."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we will."  
  
******  
  
*In the land of Gaul, on top of the highest mountain:*  
  
Two figures stood in front of a large mirror inside a great hall,   
  
watching Eve and Adora laughing as they rode on their horses. "All the   
  
pieces are in place, My Lord," the first   
  
figure said.  
  
"Yes. The prophecy has come to pass with the marriage between the   
  
Amazon Queen and her consort. Mount Olympus **will** fall." The second   
  
figure held his hand out. There   
  
was a flash of light and a battle-axe appeared in it. "Let the others   
  
know that the time has come to prepare for battle."  
  
The first figure bowed. "Yes, My Lord." He bowed once more and left the   
  
hall.   
  
The second figure continued watching the two girls in the mirror. There   
  
was a flash of even white teeth underneath the hood of his cloak.   
  
"Soon. Very soon," he promised.  
  
The End  
  
This series will be concluded in the next story. 


End file.
